<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Side by MakikoIgami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894143">One Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami'>MakikoIgami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Math Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Older Prompto Argentum, Sexual Experimentation, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Noctis isn't the type to go out on weekends - especially not since he's the Prince of Lucis - it's the end of summer after his last year of school and before his first semester at university, so he decides to humor Gladio and accompany him to his favorite club. Little does he know how much it will change his life.</p><p>Witten for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promptis Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/gifts">Banira</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and Hello! </p><p>This is my piece for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang! Or, as I say, "The work that got to the minimum word count with just porn." Banira drew two wonderful pictures for this story, one of them being very explicit and that's the one in chapter one. Sooooo! You've been warned. :)</p><p>Now enjoy Noctis trying to find love in a very roundabout way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Noctis isn't the type to go out on weekends, it's the end of his summer after school and before university, so he decides to humor Gladio and accompany him to his favorite club. Of course, Noctis is aware that the place is just a cover to find him someone to get laid with, but since his own virginity means shit to the officials, it's nothing that he is particularly fond of in the first place. In fact, he has told Gladio he has already done it with a classmate in his second year of high school just so that his Shield got off his back.</p><p>To him it doesn't matter whether or not he has put his dick into someone else, and he doesn't think the gods care much about it anyway. He is, however, more concerned about finding someone he can fall in love with. Or even just <em>like</em> for starters and not just have their attention simply for being the prince.</p><p>Given that he's the last of his line, Noctis is pretty sure that one day, he will be required to marry a woman who he maybe doesn't even know yet, let alone love. So, his one goal for the time before the inevitable is to be in love once because that's better than to have never loved at all, right?</p><p>Sure, he is also scared to get his heart broken, but at this point at almost 20, it's just a minor risk and one Noctis is more than eager to take. Not that he expects to find love in a dingy club that his Shield deems to be safe.</p><p>On the plus side, the drinks are decent, even though they're still more expensive than they should be. Noctis sips on his Sex on the Beach, his back to a dark painted wall. He lost Gladio in the crowd, but that's okay, he didn't want to hold back his Shield in the first place. He, too, doesn't get much free time with his training with the Kingsglaive and his own studies anyway.</p><p>For now, Noctis is content being by himself among the anonymous crowd. After a few moments, he finds Gladio in the middle of the dance floor, a young woman with revealing clothing hanging off his neck while his hands rest low on her back, high enough to still be decent, but Noctis knows it's not going to be like that for long. He snorts and lets his eyes scan the crowd again, taking in the people grinding and dancing.</p><p>He sees a group of girls who obviously want nothing from any of the guys in the club. They are dancing in a circle and keep shouting things at each other. Nearby, a small group of dudes that is unable to read the obvious signs or chose to ignore them keeps eyeing them and Noctis is sure they're gonna make their move sooner or later. Shrugging, he moves onto the next couple, two girls who are grinding against each other with a couple of guys staring, whistling and hollering, but it doesn't look like the girls notice them at all.</p><p>A little further there's an idiot acting like he's dancing with another girl, but she keeps getting away from him, subtly, yet surely enough that it's almost like a comedy.</p><p>There are also three or more guys having some very intricate choreography so that Noctis doesn't know if they're a couple with an extra, a three-way partnership or just really close, but it's not that he cares. As long as they're happy, he doesn't mind at all. He glances to the bar and sees two women having a beer, but they are looking at each other as if nothing but them existed in the world.</p><p>Noctis realizes that's the thing he wants but is sure that he won't find it if he looks for it in a club. Well, if it's not love, then he can at least try to find someone to help him cross 'lose virginity' off his to-do list, there are a few guys and girls that have caught his interest, but none of them seem to have spotted him yet or peaked his interest enough for him to go over and start a conversation first.</p><p>He sighs as he takes another sip from his cocktail, only to realize that it's already gone. On his way to the bar he nibbles on the slice of pineapple that came as decoration with his drink before he spots something looking like a chocobo coming towards the bar with fast steps. It's a young man, maybe a little older than himself, looking like he's fleeing from a stampede of Garulas. Noctis follows the path that he has come from just to spot another guy - one that looks much too young to be here - following after chocobo guy until he has caught up with him. He grabs his hand and pulls him back, pulls him down and presses their lips together.</p><p>Well, it's nothing that Noctis hasn't expected in this club, but for some reason it still surprises him. He stops chewing on the pineapple in his mouth and stares, mesmerized by the younger man pushing against the older until he stumbles backwards into someone. Blondie apologizes, but the guy he ran into looks like he's about to start a fight. So his younger attacker takes over apologizing and he does such a good job at it that Noctis has to remind himself that he just assaulted chocobo guy and is actually the attacker in this scenario.</p><p>Speaking of which, Noctis looks around and finds that his victim has fled the scene and is getting himself a beer at the other side of the bar. He's kind of cute, not just because his hair looks like a chocobo butt, but also because his face is full of freckles and then there's that goatee, which looks like he spent a lot of time and effort to grow. In any other place or moment, Noctis would have minded his own business, not wanting to bother a citizen with his presence, but a gut feeling tells him that he has just found the perfect candidate to try and lose his stupid virginity with. If he acts just a little less aloof and a little more outgoing than usual, no one will ever think that he's the prince. </p><p>With just very little effort he can cover up his real identity. The Prince of Lucis isn't talking to strangers in the club, but Noct can do that. The Prince of Lucis doesn't offer his body to strangers at a bar, but if this guy knows how to play video games then he has fulfilled almost all requirements Noctis has for a lover. But before it comes to that, he's definitely enough of his type to finally try and get rid of that ridiculous tarnish of still being a virgin a few days before his 20th birthday.</p><p>Shooting one last glance at the other two who are still arguing, Noctis decides to jump into action. He takes his glass to the other side of the bar and stands next to chocoblondie, wondering how he should strike up a conversation or if he should just order another drink first.</p><p>"I think the bartender wants to know what you want," Blondie says and takes Noctis out of his shell shock. He needs to set his plan in motion and that requires some quick thinking. So, he tries to channel that part of him that couldn't put down one of Iris' boys love manga which had kind of a situation like this.</p><p>"Well... I was thinking that I wanted to get out of here," Noctis replies boldly, citing one of these cliché lines as he rolls his head so he tilts it towards the dance floor. "To be honest... you kinda looked like it, too. Wanna join me? Just for a walk," Noctis adds, because he doesn't want to come across creepier than he already is. At least he would be creeping himself out if he was the other guy, but somehow the alcohol in his system makes him confident enough to pull this off.</p><p>Blondie's eyes widen as he looks at something that's happening on the dancefloor that Noctis doesn't see and of all things Noctis could have realized in this moment, the thing he does notice is the fact that Blondie's eyes are violet. Or maybe that's just the dim light in the club, but they don't look anything like any other eyes Noctis has seen. They're beautiful.</p><p>He blinks and the next thing he notices are the freckles all over the other's face. They look like stars, like the sprinkles of cocoa over the milk foam of a cappuccino and Noctis can't stop staring and he's probably staring too much, but this guy looks just too cute.</p><p>In this moment, Blondie looks back to him, maybe a little frantic.</p><p>"Okay, you know what? Kiss me and I'll see about that," the man says before Noctis has a chance to ask what is going on.</p><p>The prince feels his mouth drop open and he gawks, but Blondie scoots closer, towers a little above him. Not by much though, it's more because Noctis is leaning a little against the bar and the other is standing up straight. The prince blinks and from the corner of his vision he spots the guy from earlier coming closer over the man's shoulder and decides to take the offer.</p><p>He straightens, takes a half step forward while his heart is beating so fast it seems like it wants to jump out of his chest, but he ignores it. He concentrates on the man in front of him and inches closer while he tilts his head and places his hand on the cheek full of freckles before their lips meet in a kiss. </p><p>Noctis knows he has to make it count so he tries his best, takes another step into the man's personal space as he takes his lower lip between his, careful and insecure if he's not overstepping some kind of boundaries. While he's still contemplating whether or how to deepen the kiss, Blondie beats him to it and licks over his lips with his tongue, gently coaxing them open. Noctis gasps and surrenders into the kiss, letting his tongue dance with that of the stranger as the other takes control.</p><p>He's a good kisser, much better than anyone else Noctis has practiced with before, but maybe this is about this compatibility thing that Gladio has been ranting about. It feels natural and Noctis happily lets Blondie take the lead once he doesn't know what to do anymore. They turn and end up with the other's back against the bar, Noctis nestled comfortably between his legs, chests touching. Their tongues are dancing to the rhythm of whatever song is playing right now and Noctis finds himself rolling his hips into the other more on instinct than anything else, gasping when he can feel that his growing arousal is more than just a little reciprocated.</p><p>He pulls back and stares wide-eyed at the other man, wanting them to be everywhere but in a crowded place. His dick seemed to agree full-heartedly, twitching inside his pants.</p><p>"Want to get out of here now?" He asks before he can think, his voice rough and heavy with arousal and alcohol. He has to clear his throat and swallow around the lump in his throat.</p><p>"You do that a lot?" Blondie teases, licking over his lips. His pupils are blown, cheeks pink enough that his freckles stand out even more and Noctis doesn't think that he's going to say no to him.</p><p>"We could also go to the bathroom," Noctis tries his luck at banter and earns himself a soft chuckle from the man. He remembers something that Gladio has told him why this club is so great. So, he decides to see through his plan after all. Go all out. Have nothing left to lose. "But, you know, I think a bed would be more comfortable. There's a hotel nearby..."</p><p>"You really got this all planned out, huh?" Blondie chuckles, letting his hand slide down to Noctis' ass just to squeeze hard enough to make the prince bite back the moan that threatens to bubble out of him.  </p><p>"You'd be surprised," he purrs instead, running his hand down Blondie's chest to squeeze gently at his chest where he can feel a hard nipple. It's different than it was with the women he's been with, but he would be damned if Blondie's chest wasn't both soft and built with muscle at the same time. "I'm gonna pay, too."</p><p>"Who am I to say no to that? But don't you dare lose your momentum. You're cute and I like how forward you are," Blondie purrs back as he is massaging the buttocks with hands that are just big enough to cover most of his ass. He's pulling the prince closer with every movement and lets him feel just how aroused he is, too.</p><p>It might be alcohol buzzing in his veins, but Noctis' already feels like he's in love. Or maybe he's just horny, but he's young and desperate and right now the difference doesn't matter. He just wants to know what is so great about sex and damn, does he want it to be with this man.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me good," he whispers into the man's ear, hoping that it comes off as seductive and not as clumsy as he feels it sounds.</p><p>"You're a bold one, huh?" Blondie replies and pulls Noctis closer with a little more force, crushing their crotches together in the most pleasurable way. Noctis considers asking him to take him to the bathroom after all. However, if this really means the end of his virginity, he agrees that a bed would be better than a dirty wall where everyone coming in and out of the bathroom can hear him. </p><p>Honestly, history writers would go wild with the headline of 'Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th heir to the throne of Lucis, lost his virginity at the ripe age of 19 in the bathroom of a legendary but dingy nightclub.' And it will only become legendary because it is the nightclub where a prince once lost his virginity.</p><p>"I can show you how bold I am," Noctis purrs, although he starts to get cold feet despite the liquid courage running through his veins. He covers it up by running his hands further down the blond's chest, reaching for his belt to pull on it, acting as if he's going to open it now in front of everyone in this club, just to take his hands away and move a step out of the other's reach. "As soon as we get out of here."</p><p>"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Blondie says and pushes himself off the bar and throws his arm around the prince's shoulders, pulling him out of the club while they are both trying to cover up the tents in their pants. Noctis looks around and sees neither Gladio nor the guy who kissed Blondie, but he's not so sure if it isn't his mind playing tricks on him because he's so fucking horny. His dick is straining against the fly of his pants and he swears he can feel his asshole twitching in anticipation.</p><p>Sure, he would also like to reverse their roles, somehow he is sure that it would be easier on him to be on the receiving end, at least until he has more experience. It's surprising that he trusts this man enough already to hand himself over into his care, trusting Blondie  to be able to give him the best experience he can have for his first time. But maybe that's his hormones. Or the alcohol.</p><p>Ten minutes later they're in what Gladio had described to Noctis once as a 'love hotel'. It smells super clean - almost too clean - but that's the least of Noctis' concerns now. </p><p>He's more occupied by the mouth that's on his, the strong arms that lift him off the ground, hooked under his ass and while a part of him is still scared, he's mostly excited right now. And super horny, so much that he can't wait to get his clothes off, but since he can't even reach the hem of his own shirt right now, he opts to paw on Blondie's shirt, wanting it off just as much as his own clothes.</p><p>Seconds later he is deposited on the surprisingly soft bed, which creaks underneath him from some kind of plastic that must be hidden under the mattress cover. Ah well, if it's easier to clean, Noctis thinks before his thoughts are taken away by another deep kiss. He hums and arches his back upwards, doing his best to signal what he wants.</p><p>Blondie seems to understand and moves his kisses from Noctis' mouth to his neck, the hand that isn't holding him up slipping under his black shirt to push it up and let his hand move over the sixpack that Noctis is secretly proud of, no matter how Gladio teases him for it being barely visible.</p><p>"You work out?" Blondie asks and Noctis can't stop grinning. Oh, he's going to shove that into Gladio's face next time he sees him.</p><p>"A little," he replies, downplaying the excruciating workout he's put through almost daily, all thanks to Gladio, too.</p><p>"Feels nice," Blondie smiles and crawls down to kiss his belly button, which makes Noctis suck in a breath, anticipating the other going down for some reason. Instead, he goes up, following the valley in the middle of his six pack with kisses up to his pecs, pushing his shirt out of the way as he goes. Noctis obliges by getting it off all the way, although he's too busy trying to find a way to breathe easily while he's sucking in breath after breath because he's not used to this kind of treatment. Blondie isn't just trying to find pleasure, he's eating him up and savoring every bite along the way. It gives Noctis goosebumps to be the objective of such a treatment, and he tries to think that his heart speeds up at the prospect of sex rather than this. He's horny enough that it works for the moment.</p><p>He gasps when Blondie's lips wrap around his nipples and he sucks hard, because it sends some kind of electrical current through his whole body, making him feel all tingly and ready to burst. His pants, which already feel too small, seem to shrink some more and he squirms, trying to get out of them.</p><p>But Blondie is much more concerned to please him. Or tease? Whatever it is, it drives Noctis insane and he ends up being a squirming, panting mess and he almost forgets that he's never had sex before, because, <em>damn</em>, does he want to jump onto the man's cock and ride him until he realizes what kind of mistake he made, teasing the Prince of Lucis like that.</p><p>Oh right, Blondie doesn't know who he is and Noctis wants it to stay like that as well. So he does the thing that he <em>can</em> do and paws at the man's shirt until Blondie has mercy on him and sits up to pull it off.</p><p>"Impatient, aren't we?" he teases with an adorable smirk.</p><p>"Wanted you since we met at the bar," Noctis replies, because it's the naked truth. He wants him and he wants to lose his virginity. <em>Now</em>. "There's still too many clothes between us though."</p><p>"I guess there's something that could be done about this," Blondie smiles and starts working on Noctis' fly instead of teasing his chest and Noctis actually holds his breath until some pressure is lifted from his dick. The cold air bites into his skin, but before Noctis has a chance to feel uncomfortable about this, Blondie puts his mouth on his by now damp underwear and mouths him through the fabric. </p><p>It takes Noctis a moment to process what is really happening and then he groans deeply and falls back onto the bed, getting overwhelmed by the sheer sensation of getting sucked off. Damn, if sex is anything like this, he wonders, why hasn't he been doing this earlier?</p><p>Blondie takes his time even though he's been licking over his clothed dick for a few moments now and that surely must not be uncomfortable, right? It is still making Noctis' breath hitch, but the prince is sure that this is the whole point.</p><p>When calloused fingers dip under the waistline of his underwear, Noctis curls his fingers into Blondie's hair, which makes the other look up with his violet eyes that are so damn fascinating. "Want me to stop?" he asks, breath ghosting over Noctis' hot skin.</p><p>The prince's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. "Do I look like that?" he yaps, both surprised and curious.</p><p>"Not sure," Blondie shrugs. "You look quite undecided to me. You sure you want to do this?"</p><p>Noctis opens and closes his mouth a few times without a sound coming out, but in the end he just looks away with a pout. He huffs and decides to go with the truth although saying it out loud makes him nervous. "I might be a bit scared, but I do want you to... to fuck me."</p><p>He glances down to Blondie who looks suddenly older than before, as if he's judging him and it sends goosebumps down Noctis' spine. Subconsciously, he licks his lip, drawing the movement out as much as he can in hopes to look sexy and erase any kind of second thoughts the other man has.</p><p>"Alright then," he says eventually. "Turn around on your fours, grab a pillow or something and spread your legs, I'll get you ready."</p><p>"H-huh?" Noctis stammers, blinking stupidly.</p><p>"I'll open you up, don't tell me you've got no idea how two men have sex," Blondie says and pulls away, giving Noctis space to move further onto the bed.</p><p>Noctis blinks again, but he nods and shifts on the sheets, making the plastic under the linen creak with his every move. Just before he turns around he realizes that it might be a good idea to get fully undressed if they wanted to do this, so he shimmies out of his pants and underwear and throws it off the side of the bed, uncaring where it goes.</p><p>Then, he turns to lie on his stomach before he pushes himself up. As he spreads his legs, he feels utterly exposed and vulnerable and on display. It's kind of embarrassing, but it also excites Noctis. That in turn confuses him and makes him forget that he has been close to coming before.</p><p>"I guess you're lucky I always come prepared," Blondie drawls and Noctis hears the plopping sound of a tube being opened. For some reason, Noctis has to think of Ignis' hand lotion at the scent and shakes his head to get rid of the thought. </p><p>The next thing he knows is that there's something cold and wet on his ass. He jerks forward a little, which makes Blondie grunt. "Sorry, guess I should have warmed it up more," he huffs, and then there's something poking at Noctis' asshole, which makes him jump again.</p><p>"<em>Relax</em>," the other man orders gently, confusing Noctis because he's both annoyed by getting ordered around but also grateful that someone knows what they're doing and taking him along the ride. He does his best to keep breathing evenly, which serves to relax him a few moments later and then there's something poking at him again, but this time he realizes that it's a finger and that Blondie is trying to push it inside his asshole.</p><p>Well, <em>okay</em>. He should have seen that one coming.</p><p>So, Noctis takes another deep breath and relaxes, makes his body accept the intrusion since <em>he wants it</em> and then Blondie's finger slips all the way inside, causing the older man to huff in surprise.</p><p>"That was fast... and holy Six, you're <em>tight</em>. Prepared for everything, but not this? Or could this be your first time?" Blondie teases, and Noctis is so embarrassed that he can't get a word out. Instead, he buries his face in the pillow underneath him in hopes that the ground opens up and swallows him whole.</p><p>"Really? Oh boy, are you <em>sure</em> you want to do this? Lose your virginity to a random guy you picked up at a bar?" Blondie asks gently, warmly, giving him an honest way out of this. "Someone you don't even know the name of?"</p><p>Noctis blinks, because Blondie is right, he doesn't know his name. But then again, he could have asked him before and he didn't. And so far, he didn't care.</p><p>"It's fine," he gets out through gritted teeth. "It's not like you asked for <em>my</em> name either."</p><p>He can sense Blondie tensing up and then huff an amused snort. "Guess you're right. I'm just as guilty of this as you are. And I'm supposed to be the responsible one," he admits as he crooks the finger inside Noctis.</p><p>Biting his lip at the unfamiliar sensation, Noctis huffs a breath when the feeling of excitement passes a little. "Yeah," he replies lamely, because really, how is he supposed to banter when he's both anxious and excited about having a finger up his ass? The last time a doctor had done that to him during an allround exam he had been super uncomfortable and now he was looking forward to it - even if it was still a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, kid, the right thing to do right now would be to stop and talk this out, but I'm sure you're not going to let that happen. So, I need you to agree that no one will ever learn of this, are we clear?"</p><p>Noctis blinks, thinking that it was a very weird thing to talk about in the situation they were currently in, so he says simply, "Crystal clear." He doesn't want this to drag on anyway. "So, are you going to fuck me or not?" </p><p>Even if his demand is already bold, Noctis adds to that by pushing back a little at the finger that is <em>still</em> inside. But somehow, that makes the finger slide against <em>something </em>inside of him that sends a shiver down his spine. He bites his lip and holds back a moan, but Blondie keeps wiggling his finger against that spot and after a few moments, Noctis can't hold back that moan anymore.</p><p>He surprises himself by how lewd he sounds. Which makes him want to bury his face in the pillow even more, but Blondie just keeps moving his fingers relentlessly until Noctis is a shivering mess and back to the brink of coming, mindlessly rutting against the sheets underneath him. When he stops to think about it, it's probably the weirdest boner he has ever had, from someone having a finger up his ass.</p><p>Before he can voice his concern, everything stops though and he is suddenly left <em>empty</em>. Quite literally. Trying to regain enough composure to speak again, Noctis turns his head so that he can look back over his shoulder, but as he opens his mouth, Blondie's fingers are back at his asshole and push back inside. However, this time around it's something bigger and after a few seconds Noctis manages to work out that there are two fingers inside him. He realizes that this should have hurt, but to be honest, he was much too surprised and now his body has gotten used to the girth of these two digits.</p><p>"You're doing well," Blondie hums as he scissors his fingers, stretching and working on his muscles so that they get used to the girth of something even bigger. And here he has been wondering how he was supposed to take the other's dick after the first finger felt almost impossible to take. </p><p>"Thanks?" Noctis replies, his voice sounding strained from all the panting and gasping. He tries to wet his throat by swallowing some saliva, but he gasps soon again when Blondie wedges a third finger into him. It hurts a little more than before, but since Noctis knows by now that this is all for his pleasure and comfort, he breathes through it and adjusts to the discomfort faster than before. </p><p>Soon, he is rocking back against the fingers, his ass so high up that he's almost on his fours now.</p><p>"You're really eager, huh," Blondie comments, turning his hand around and crooks his fingers towards <em>that </em>spot inside in Noctis. At first it's just a dull feeling of pressure, but the longer he keeps is up, it starts boiling up the pleasure in the pit of Noctis' stomach again, but a lot more intensely. When he thought it was pleasurable before, it certainly is now and he catches himself moaning lewdly and wantonly, rocking back harder against those fingers inside of him. He also spreads his legs a little more, excited for more touch and pressure, more of Blondie's fingers.</p><p>One moment later though, they are gone. Noctis protests with a breathless whine and pushes his upper body up as well to turn his head around so that he can glare at the older man, just to be greeted by the sight of him putting a condom over his impressive dick. All protests die on his tongue and he just stares, swallows when Blondie gives himself a few tugs once the condom is on, presumably to coat it thoroughly with the excess lube from his fingers. He sighs and looks even hotter than before and as Noctis' heart makes an unexpected leap, he turns his head back around, knowing that he's all read in the face. There is no time to wallow in self-doubt or wonder though, because now there's a cool wet dick between his ass cheeks.</p><p>"Ready? I'm going in now," Blondie says, but waits for Noctis to show that he's ready, that he still wants this.</p><p>When it gets unbearable for Noctis he just growls and pushes back himself, thus clumsily forcing the tip of the other's dick into him. It surprises him and he gasps, but it feels good. "Fuck! Just... just do it, I want you!" He all but orders, impatient as he is.</p><p>Blondie huffs an amused snort. "Fine," he says and then applies more pressure, forcing his dick slowly all the way inside. </p><p>It's a minor discomfort at first, but now it's hot and Noctis thinks he can bear it, but then it doesn't stop, it goes on and on until Noctis feels like he's going to break. The weirdest part about it though is that no matter how much he feels like he's going to be split apart, his dick is rock hard, leaking onto the bed sheets and it makes him strangely ecstatic, euphoric almost. It's hard to keep himself up on his fours, but Noctis feels like this elevated position makes it better for him. Besides, he wants to come from his ass and not because he's rutting against the bed sheets like a taotie in a rut. Nevertheless he pushes back, just to signal that he's fine with this.</p><p>Blondie's hands are on his hips and he directs Noctis' to align perfectly with him as he pulls back slowly again, just to push back inside. Noctis' arms quiver as he bites his lip, trying to hold back that embarrassing sound of a gasp-moan. But Blondie is doing it again and again, gradually using more force until he's found his rhythm and Noctis is totally unable to hold back his moans anymore. When Blondie adjusts his angle so that he's hitting against <em>that</em> spot again, he loses it though and cries out as wave after wave of please washes over him. </p><p>It doesn't take him long to lose the strength in his arms and legs and he all but collapses onto the bed, cursing himself as Blondie slips further out of him than planned. All the years of training his stamina and strength were for nothing; he couldn't even hold himself up for long enough to get properly fucked.</p><p>"Guess that's not the right position," Blondie sighs as he pulls out all the way and sits back.</p><p>Noctis rolls onto his side and looks back at him, panting as he tries to catch his breath. Blondie looks great, flushed all over, making more freckles stand out than before, and Noctis licks his lips appreciatively. His eyes fall to Blondie's dick, hard and flushed, even bigger than before and he has to bite his lip not to moan out loud. Quickly, his eyes flicker up, back to Blondie's face, but the other isn't looking at him. Instead, he's moving around, sitting back against the headboard of the bed next to Noctis.</p><p>"Straddle me," Blondie says and Noctis isn't sure whether it's an order or a question. Either way, he tries to move, but feels a little boneless and so becomes a little sluggish. He cannot move as fast as he wants and it makes Blondie chuckle, which in turn angers Noctis and he doubles his efforts to get his body to move just out of spite. </p><p>It took him a moment to get onto his knees and from then on it was easier to drag his body over Blondie's until his thighs were on either side of his hips. Their dicks bump into each other, making them both gasp and Noctis rolls his hips experimentally just to test out his new range of movement and the fact that Blondie seems to like it as well gives him the much needed boost of self-confidence he needs for the next step.</p><p>"You want me to ride you," Noctis replies in a similar tone, more a statement than a question. "I gotta get up on your dick, huh?"</p><p>"That's the plan," Blondie replies. "Move at your own pace."</p><p>It occurs to Noctis that he probably doesn't have the strength to keep moving for a long time, but being on top certainly gives him enough confidence to keep trying.</p><p>"Alright," Noctis huffs and scoots a little more forward as he pushes himself up while he reaches for Blondie's dick in front of him. Once he's hovering over the tip he realizes that this is probably not the best angle, so he switches hands and tries to guide the other into his body from behind. Since that doesn't work out the way he wants to either, he just uses both hands with a huff, spreading his surprisingly wide hole for Blondie's even bigger dick.</p><p>Once the head is inside the rest is easy. He slides down all the way swiftly, maybe a little too fast, but it does send a shiver up his spine that makes him gasp again. It takes some adjusting to get into the right position to move so that it feels good, but he ends up just grinding Blondie's dick against his sweet spot. He rolls his hips, chasing the electric feeling of a building orgasm. Slowly, he's losing his mind and he has long stopped paying attention to Blondie. He's chasing his orgasm and he knows that it'll happen soon, if he just keeps moving his hips like that. </p><p>Absently, he realizes that there are hands on his hips again, that Blondie is giving him traction when he is too busy fucking himself himself dizzy. For a while, Noctis wonders where to put his hands and after some groping around on Blondie's arms and chest, he ends up with his fingers digging into the other's thighs. He's leaning back and lifting his hips up with every thrust. It's making him hit that good spot over and over and when he feels like he's really going insane, his orgasm hits him like a tsunami.</p><p>It's totally different from what it's like doing it with his hand, it's even different from how it was rutting into some self-made masturbator because gods forbid he'd get something real. It's mind-shattering and his legs are twitching when he comes back to. Blondie is still thrusting upwards, obviously still chasing his completion. Noctis is already back from his peak, enough so that he can witness the beauty of this man's orgasm. Every muscle in his body goes taut as he squeezes his eyes closed and his fingers dig hard into Noctis' hips and when Noctis starts paying attention to the feeling in his still tingling lower abdomen, he can feel the other's dick pulsing. For a moment, he wonders if this is what it feels to have someone else's cum inside of him, but then he remembers how Blondie had put on a condom earlier. So that probably isn't the case and Noctis realizes that he's quite a bit disappointed by that.</p><p>Blondie relaxes after a moment, and even though he's still panting, he looks so at peace with himself, that Noctis finds himself smiling fondly before he collapses forward and buries his face in the crook of the man's neck, trying to calm his breathing.</p><p>A few moments later, when Blondie's heartbeat has stopped racing and they both have calmed down a little, he asks, "So? How was it? Do you regret it?"</p><p>"Huh?" Noctis asks intelligently, before he realizes that Blondie means the fact that he has just given away his (royal) virginity to a complete stranger. Surprisingly enough, Noctis doesn't feel any remorse or regret about this. "Nope. Not regretting this. In fact, I think I wanna do it again," he slurs, grinning like a madman as he's drawing idle circles on the man's chest. Maybe he's finally feeling the cocktails he had earlier, mixed with whatever effect this orgasm has had on his system.</p><p>"Really? Well, you gotta cut me some slack, I might not be old yet, but even I need some time to recover," Blondie snorts as he runs his hand through Noctis' sweaty hair. He looks like he's going to kiss his forehead, but something holds him back. For some reason, this irritates Noctis, but he decides not to dwell on it. Instead, he pushes himself up and lets the other's dick slide out of him. He crawls backwards until he's facing the other's crotch, wrinkling his nose a bit at the smell, but he decides to get rid of the condom before he tries anything else. He ties it off, pretty proud of himself that he didn't manage to spill anything, yet he decides to clean the other man's spent dick. Basically payback for him mouthing him through his underwear before and not doing anything about it.</p><p>Gingerly he takes the rather heavy dick into his hands, weighs it as he watches it closely, the angry red head already halfway covered buy his foreskin again. It's thick and cute and probably the first dick Noctis has seen this up close. He smiles at it before he licks a long stripe along the underside from the balls to the tip, just to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the tangy, salty taste and the taste of rubber, nothing that he would try if he knew how it tasted beforehand. But he can't chicken out now, so he does it again, and the more often he licks over the wrinkly skin, the more used he gets to the not-so-great taste. He supports the dick that is slowly getting harder again with his hand to straighten it up and feels adventurous enough to pull back that foreskin all the way and lick over the tip of Blondie's dick, amazed by the heat it radiates. The taste there is stronger and he pulls a face again, but well, that's probably because there's precum already oozing out again. Or is that the rest from before? Noctis doesn't know, but he swallows quickly so that he doesn't have to dwell on the taste too long. </p><p>"Good boy," Blondie praises him softly, sounding more than a little out of breath again. "Didn't expect you'd do that..."</p><p>Noctis looks up and smiles proudly, but also a bit sheepish because he really has no idea what he's doing and fears that despite the praise, it's somehow awkward. But Blondie runs his hand through his hair and he leans into the touch and for some reason, all is well in the world after that. Noctis has even forgotten the bad taste, so he returns eagerly to cleaning Blondie's dick. </p><p>This time, he takes the head into his mouth and sucks with a low hum, almost like he has seen in the porn clips he came across sometimes. Blondie's thighs start quivering and Noctis is sure he heard a gasp, so he thinks he has been doing something right. He doubles his efforts as he bobs lightly over the dick in his mouth and then remembers to move his hand, the one that's still holding up the thick dick, meeting his mouth at times. He doesn't dare to go any deeper, just the thought causing him to clam up and choke, almost.</p><p>Either way, it doesn't look like Blondie seems to mind because he keeps gasping and thriving, moans and is hard in no time again, despite what he had said. Noctis grins around the dick in his mouth and keeps going, hums as he bobs his head and uses his tongue to tease the underside of Blondie's pulsing cock.</p><p>His own body is reacting to the stimulus and since he's still younger and doesn't need long to recover, he's already turned on so much that he's hard again. What's worse, he still has that lingering feeling of when Blondie's dick was inside him and he's more than eager to feel it again.</p><p>And so he puts thought into action.</p><p>He pulls off the dick with a gasp and thinks he's still lubed up enough to work this thing inside of him without too much further ado. So he simply gets up and straddles Blondie's hips again - it feels much easier this time, maybe because he's used to it - and quickly guides the now naked cock back inside of him.</p><p>"Hey!" Blondie protests weakly, but before Noctis has to remind him that he was a virgin until just a few moments ago and is - thus - clean, his hands are back on his hips to steady Noctis on his descent. This time, he slides down a little slower with his eyes closed, trying to determine the difference from raw cock to one wrapped in rubber, but the only difference he can discern is that it's much hotter now. Probably something about the danger of doing something taboo and literally dirty, but Blondie isn't complaining much anymore.</p><p>This time, it doesn't feel weird to slide down all the way on the other's dick. Instead, it sends a shudder up his spine right to his scalp and Noctis cannot resist touching himself. He puts on a show, lets his hands move from his inner thighs up over his taut stomach and chest to his neck, making himself gasp when his palms brush over his sensitive nipples. </p><p>Noctis moans when he rolls his hips so that he knows he hits <em>that</em> spot inside of him. It's only his second time of doing this, but he thinks he's doing a great job at it. At least it feels good to him and Blondie doesn't seem to be put off by either.</p><p>"You little-," Blondie gasps then and sits up a bit. Noctis thinks he's going to kiss him, but a few seconds later he realizes that's not the case. Instead, he's twirled around and tackled to lie on the bed faster than he can process what is happening, and Blondie is hovering above him quicker than he realized that their positions are now reversed. Well, not totally because Noctis is still the one with the dick up his ass.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Speaking of which, the feeling is completely different now. Blondie somehow fills him up more - or just better - and the fact that they're hugging so intimately sends another of these nice shudders down Noctis' spine.</p><p>"My turn now," Blondie rasps and takes the reins. He pulls out a little just to thrust back inside and it's a whole different feeling than the grinding that Noctis has done before, but that doesn't mean it's bad. Quite the opposite.</p><p>Taken out of control, Noctis can't do much but enjoy the treatment he's faced with. And Blondie doesn't hold back much. He thrusts and slams into Noctis' pliant body and the only thing the prince can do is to hold on and enjoy the ride. He is sure that his fingernails dig so deeply into Blondie's shoulders that he's leaving crescent-shaped dents and he can only hope that he doesn't dig in too hard to break the skin.</p><p>But it's not like he can pay attention to that. Blondie is riding him hard, is using him to get off and Noctis doesn't mind; he did the same last time and it's not like he's feeling nothing from it. A part of him even likes being so powerless, although it's an everyday feeling for him, but at least this time no one expects anything from him but to enjoy himself.</p><p>Now that Blondie is in control, he hits spots that he hasn't hit before. He goes deeper and uses the full size and girth of his dick to make Noctis feel things that he didn't think were possible. Noctis moans and cries out with every other thrust until Blondie bites down on his neck, presumably to shut him up. It works, at least for a little bit, because Noctis cries out in surprise and then snaps his mouth shut and bites his lips to not get bitten again. </p><p>Oh damn, let's hope that bite won't leave a mark, because he has no idea how to explain that to Gladio. Scratch that, Gladio would probably be proud of him, but Ignis would definitely disapprove. Then again, he would probably disapprove of half of the things Gladio has suggested they do, but Noctis loves the half of those things they managed to do. Going clubbing was good, drinking sweet cocktails was also fun. This right now - him losing his virginity to a complete stranger - is just the tip of the iceberg of all the things Gladio ever suggested to make him 'loosen up'.</p><p>Blondie is fucking him harder now and Noctis <em>loves</em> it. He loves the pressure and the friction that comes with the movement of the other's dick inside him and he thinks that it's shaped perfectly. He loves it and he keeps struggling to hold onto something on the older one's back, but there is nothing, just skin.</p><p>His own cock is beyond hard again - or at least that's how much Noctis is turned on - and he tries to keep rocking his hips in time with Blondie's thrusts, but the stimulation is so much that he can hardly understand what is going on before he's back at the top again. Just a little bit more, a few more well-placed thrusts against his prostate and Noctis is cumming with another loud cry, spilling his seed between their bodies as Blondie fucks him right through his orgasm. </p><p>And there's more. </p><p>There is not even a pause for Noctis to catch his breath because Blondie seems to be chasing his own orgasm and Noctis feels dizzy already, but he holds on. Holds onto the other's back and lifts his legs, makes it instinctively easier for the other to keep fucking him hard. His head is swimming so much that he has to use all of his leftover brain capacity not to faint, because he wants to see this. </p><p>The other's grunts are maybe a little too much, but the feeling of overstimulation makes up for it and Noctis is sure that he's got another wave of orgasm coming up for him. Not as big, more an aftershock, but he's curious enough to welcome it.</p><p>Blondie's thrusts get more erratic and he basically slams deep inside Noctis until he's done with a surprised cry and while Noctis wonders why this is, he feels it. Not much, just the feeling of something pulsing inside of him and a warmth that spreads through his core. It's his mind that supplies the mental image of the other's cum marking him on the inside as it spills into him and even when Blondie does his best to pull out after all, it's enough to make Noctis cum again. He gasps as his eyes screw shut and he's sure that he blacked out for a second there, but there's hot cum coating the insides of his thighs and flowing out of him when he regains full consciousness and he can't help but reach between his legs and feel around.</p><p>It's probably the dirtiest thing he's ever done, but <em>fuck</em>, it feels good. Just playing with his stretched opening and the cum that's splattered around it, hearing the amused huff from the other gives him a boost of confidence that makes him put up a show again and he draws a line with his cum-coated fingers up his chest, just to lick something from the tip of it. His own dick twitches in reply, eager for another round, but Blondie just groans and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep," Noctis replies as he concludes that semen is just as tasty as green bell peppers. He can eat them, but he only does it to do other people a favor.</p><p>"You're a really bad boy, you know?" Blondie smirks and grabs his ankle and because Noctis isn't prepared, he gets manhandled and turned around again. "I guess I have to punish you, hm? You don't look like anyone ever showed you your boundaries. You just do what you want."</p><p>Noctis snorts because it's definitely the opposite, no matter how romantic the public view on being a prince is. To drive a point home he pushes up his ass against Blondie's crotch in hopes that it teases him as much as he thinks it does.</p><p>"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head. Come on, <em>punish me</em> like the bad boy I am. Show me my place, if you dare," he taunts, which, in fact, is just a dirtier version of the talk he has with Gladio during their sparring sessions.</p><p>"I hope you don't hope to be able to sit tomorrow," Blondie growls and pushes three fingers at once into his opening, pressing down furiously at his still very sensitive good spot inside.</p><p>Noctis cries out, but he pushes wantonly back against those fingers. "Yeah? Big words, old man. I think I'll be fine," he gives back, spreading his legs so the fingers slip deeper. </p><p>Blondie keeps pushing inside, keeps thrusting his fingers in harshly until Noctis is a panting mess on the brink of coming again, and then he stops. Withdraws his fingers and does nothing.</p><p>Noctis doesn't know how long it takes him to catch up to what's happening but when he realizes that nothing is going to happen anymore, he growls and gets up on all fours.</p><p>"Good boy," Blondie smirks. "Now stay like that and don't fall down again."</p><p>Noctis blinks at the order but he does get into a slightly more comfortable stance that he thinks he can hold for what he hopes is coming. But then Blondie just pushes his cock into him again, in one swift motion, right down to the hilt. Again, he can't help but cry out, even if it moves a little easier than before. He must have used more lube or whatever during that time nothing happened.</p><p>"Oh, <em>shit</em>," Noctis gasps as he's already seeing stars again. "Fuck me, come on, <em>fuck me</em>, old man!"</p><p>Yeah, he might have gone a little overboard with this one.</p><p>"I show you old," Blondie growls and sets up a rhythm that's hard and fast and hits Noctis good spots all over again.</p><p>This time, he doesn't hold back his cries, but gasps and moans until he's hoarse and even then he keeps doing it. His rock hard dick keeps slapping up against his cum-stained stomach as Blondie thrusts hard in and out of him and he's struggling to keep upright after all. His arms are not strong enough to hold him up, but he keeps it up, even as his muscles start to burn because he feels so good.</p><p>When his orgasm hits him, it's not as hard as before, but definitely just as intense. This time, his cum splatters all over the sheets and when Blondie pulls back so that he can slip out of him before he comes inside again, Noctis just follows his movement and does his best to keep the other's dick right where it is.</p><p>Yep, he likes the feeling of Blondie coming inside of him with no condom and since he's not a girl, Noctis isn't afraid of what comes afterwards. Instead, he accepts the other's cum willingly and is glad that he didn't bother to wear a condom again.</p><p>"You like that, huh? You like it raw," Blondie comments when Noctis rolls over so that he can face the other better.</p><p>"Yeah. Like a good steak," he drawls, trying to resist the urge to play with the other's cum again. Of course he fails spectacularly, and starts fucking himself lazily with his own fingers instead.</p><p>Since that's something he hasn't done before, the appeal is new to him, but he catches on quickly. "Good sauce," he comments and Blondie laughs at his stupid joke, even as he tries to clean up.</p><p>"Come on, I want you again," Noctis whines. "I'll even blow you again." He tries the puppy eyes again - they usually work on everyone, including his father - and he sees Blondie hesitate.</p><p>"I think I might need that break."</p><p>"Are you sure? You said that before and look where we are now," Noctis says and grins like a cheshire cat before he reaches out to touch the other's dick again.</p><p>Blondie's dick twitches in his grip and the other seems to hesitate before he sighs. "Fine. I'll do it again. If you lift those legs of yours and show me right where you want me and what exactly you want me to do."</p><p>Eager to obey, Noctis lies on his back and lifts his legs, secures them with his arms. He spreads his cheeks further before he uses his fingers to play with his hole again.</p><p>"Yeah. Right here," he emphasizes and pushes two fingers inside of him. "I want you to cum inside of me, too, I want to feel your hard dick here where it feels really good and I want you to cum, too."</p><p>"And? Is that all you want from me, my dick?" Blondie asks with a bad poker face and Noctis chuckles.</p><p>"It's a start you know? You can kiss me, too, kiss me so hard it takes my breath away and then I want you to keep fucking me until I cum. Think you can do that?" Noctis taunts as he glances down to Blondie's crotch where he can see the fruits of his efforts of talking dirty. The other man is hard again and looks more than ready to go.</p><p>"I think I can. Think you can handle it?"</p><p>"I handled you before," Noctis just gives back with a defiantly raised chin. He moves to pull his cheeks apart, offering himself. "Come on, just <em>do</em> it, do <em>me</em>!"</p><p>Luckily for him, Blondie doesn't need to be told twice and gets up so that he hovers over Noctis again. "Don't tell me you regret it later," he warns before he makes Noctis lower one leg again and rolls him half onto his side. He slides back in and Noctis moans loudly as he thinks he will never be able to get enough of that initial feeling of penetration.</p><p>He bends his upper leg, spreads them and offers his hole for more before he dares to contort his body enough so that he can catch a glimpse of what it looks like to have someone fuck him. He doesn't see much, but he can see how Blondie's dick moves in and out of him, opens him up with its girth just to disappear all the way back inside again. It's an amazing sight and Noctis kind of wishes he could take a picture of it, or even better, a video. But he guesses he has to resort to porn again when this is over as nothing he can do by himself will ever be enough to top this.</p><p>Blondie however starts out slow, but with deep thrusts. He pulls out almost all the way again before he slides back in, giving Noctis that feeling of getting initially opened up all the time. It doesn't catapult him to the height of his orgasm, but it feels much better after all. His legs start to tingle and then the rest of his body, too, and when he feels like he cannot feel any better, Blondie picks up speed and fucks him harder again.</p><p>Groaning, Noctis almost rolls onto his stomach again, but he tries to keep upright, giving Blondie the leverage he needs. The friction of the other's movements is driving him insane, but he wants <em>more</em>, so he says that out loud. Blondie complies and bottoms out full into him, hitting him even deeper than before. Noctis is so hoarse already, but he cries out nevertheless, cries out that he wants more and Blondie fucks him harder, still.</p><p>It goes on until Noctis is so far gone that when he comes, he blacks out right after he feels Blondie cum deep inside of him, but not without another mind shattering orgasm of his own.</p><p>This time, it takes him longer to come back to the living, because when he regains consciousness, Blondie is redressing. He smells like he just came fresh out of the shower, even if the soap was cheap and doesn't smell too good.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake," he says and sits down next to Noctis on the edge of the bed. "Since I already paid up front you just have to get up once you're ready."</p><p>"Mhm," Noctis hums, but he's sad that his night of adventure is already coming to an end. "D'you really wanna go? We could spend more time, you know? Let's do it one more time."</p><p>"You've had enough for one night," Blondie says softly and leans in to kiss Noctis' forehead. "Rest up and go back home in the morning. What do they say? You should stop when it can't get better."</p><p>"I can think of ways to make this even better," Noctis drawls but he somehow knows it's futile to argue. </p><p>"I do, too, but if we draw this out, it will only get awkward. I want you to remember this night like this, happy and sated," Blondie says softly and kisses his forehead again.</p><p>"Will I ever see you again?" Noctis asks wistfully, stretching out like a cat.</p><p>"Probably not, but who knows? We always meet twice in a lifetime," Blondie replies as he gets up. "But I don't think we will."</p><p>"So this is goodbye?" Noctis whines when Blondie reaches the door.</p><p>He hesitates for a few moments then turns and looks at Noctis with what the prince hopes is a pained smile and says, "Yeah. Farewell."</p><p>And with that, Blondie walks out of the door and out of Noctis' life.</p><p>Or so Noctis thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>University is scary. Even for someone like Noctis who faced many things many normal people never had to in their whole lives. </p>
<p>However, even if he was raised more privileged and prepared than other young people his age, it doesn't mean that he isn't scared or worried about the same things as the average 19-year-old. Sure, Noctis is definitely more worried about the fact that everyone will just use his title and see the <em>prince</em> rather than his aloof self, but that's something he has had to deal with for the majority of his life. If it means that he has to spend the next four years in solitude just like the past six, so be it, since he would rather be alone than be used for personal gain.</p>
<p>Ignis and Gladio are also studying at Insomnia's most prestigious university, but they are older and in much different courses than him. He has a few courses overlapping with Ignis' old ones, but that doesn't mean Noctis is getting anything from that. No, he has to work for his own success just like everyone else, even if everyone else thinks he's just here to kill time before he becomes his father's successor.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Noctis hasn't quite decided on a major yet, but this is only his first semester. He still has at least two to get an idea of what he wants to do with it. So for now, he's taking a bunch of random courses that interested him at first glance. In the end it's true though that whatever he does here has absolutely no effect on his future career.</p>
<p>One of the random courses he enlisted in is Introduction to Advanced Math. He always found Math to be easy enough and is curious as to what advanced math is like. Noctis is sure that he will get a good enough score even if he sleeps in most of the classes to advance to the next semester in any math course so it was an easy decision to do this course.</p>
<p>The reason why he chose this particular course - it is a little further away from the rest of the campus - is due to something Gladio's little sister told him back when he looked at the respective lists of courses from when Ignis and Gladio were first years. Incidentally, they had taken the same course and when Ignis mentioned that he had the same teacher as Gladio, the girl's eyes lit up and she started bombarding him with questions, like, whether or not Mr. Argentum was still leading the ranks of cutest teacher around.</p>
<p>The question had puzzled Noctis then, but both Gladio and Ignis confirmed that this was still the case, even if teachers at universities are called professors. Iris cheered, beside herself with glee and she kept saying how she hoped that he was still teaching there when she started studying in a few years.</p>
<p>While Ignis and Gladio argued about whether or not she would be allowed to date someone, Noctis decided to see for himself what was so interesting about this man and came to the resolution that he would take this course, no matter what other courses he could find.</p>
<p>And now he stands in an almost empty hallway in an almost deserted building at the far corner of the campus at quarter to ten on a Friday, much earlier than any other lectures he has chosen for himself. Stifling a yawn he finds a spot in the class after double checking the room number, because he doesn't want to be the prince who gets lost on his first day again after that fiasko in high school.</p>
<p>He sits in the back - but not the last row - next to the windows. The designated anime protagonist's seat, he thinks with a chuckle as more people start filling up the remaining seats. A few moments later, a blond guy with thick-rimmed glasses enters the room and drops a very heavy leather bag on the table in the front.</p>
<p>Noctis blinks, because while this is not what he expected a math professor to look like, he remembers that Mr. Argentum is supposed to be on the cute side. The glasses do take a lot of whatever cuteness is behind them away, and there's something that looks rather familiar about this guy, but Noctis thinks that everyone has been exaggerating things a lot if this is really who they were talking about.</p>
<p>Maybe it's the glasses though. There's still something vaguely familiar about this guy, Noctis thinks, just to get his suspicions confirmed that this is Mr. Argentum when he writes his name on the whiteboard.</p>
<p><em>Huh</em>.</p>
<p>Well, it looks like he won't get Noctis' vote for cutest teacher this year.</p>
<p>Sighing, Noctis rests his head on his arms and turns to look outside. Summer is still in full swing, and outside it was sweltering hot. Here, in this room, the air condition works well enough that Noctis has goosebumps all over his bare arms. He likes wearing t-shirts, especially the nerdy ones that he ordered for himself online, but even those are too warm for Insomnian summers. Ah well, at least he doesn't have to go with long sleeves like Mr. Argentum, who looks like he's going to melt any time now. Or maybe he knows about these rumors about him and tries to hide his body the best he can.</p>
<p>That's something Noctis would do, that he <em>is</em> doing, but it's also the reason why he wears nerdy shirts in summer. People fawn over him enough anyway, why give them more reason to?</p>
<p>More students come in, among them a face that looks vaguely familiar to Noctis. He starts frowning and wrecks his brain as to where he has seen this guy before. He looks vaguely innocent as he goes to approach Mr. Argentum, but there's something about his gestures and mannerisms that makes Noctis straighten his back and bristle.</p>
<p>Absentmindedly he starts listing all the things which make him better than this shrimp - he's stronger and faster and probably smarter than most of everyone in this class - which is why it puzzles Noctis so much that he has to make sure <em>this guy </em>knows it, above anyone else. Usually he isn't like that. Why now?</p>
<p>It's only when Mr. Argentum takes off his glasses to give this guy a stern talking to that Noctis finally realizes what this all is about. </p>
<p>He <em>has</em> seen this happening before, but not in broad daylight. No, the last time happened in that night club Gladio had dragged him to and left him promptly alone, where he got drunk enough to hit on a guy older than him and proceeded to give away his virginity.</p>
<p>However, the thing is, those are even the <em>exact same people</em>! Because now that Mr. Argentum isn't wearing his hideous glasses anymore, Noctis realizes that this is the face he found so unbelievably attractive that he gave up his virginity on a whim. And the new student is the guy that followed <em>Blondie </em>in the club and whose kiss was not  appreciated at all which led to<em>Blondie</em> - Mr. Argentum! - agreeing so easily to have sex with Noctis instead.</p>
<p>All sound around him suddenly disappears and time seems to have come to stand still. Noctis is suddenly able to recall in every excruciating and satisfying detail what led to him and Mr. Argentum ending up in bed together and how <em>good</em> it felt. Fidgeting, Noctis can only hope that he doesn't grow a hard-on right before class.</p>
<p>How is he supposed to act normal now? What is he supposed to do <em>at all</em> about this situation? He never imagined to see this man again, has never thought that he would be blessed to know the name of his first time, and now he finds out he's his math teacher??</p>
<p>Running a hand through his hair to steady himself in this word that suddenly starts spinning again, this time so much faster than he can handle, Noctis takes a deep breath and tells himself that they agreed on not meeting again. Agreed to handle this night as if it never happened. And he should be okay with this. Should understand that this is something grown-ups do and that he cannot assume he likes someone just because they have fucked him so good.</p>
<p>Another deep breath has Noctis remember that he has never given Mr. Argentum his name either and that he has basically denied being the prince, too, so even if he learns his name now, Mr. Argentum will never think that they are the same person.</p>
<p>As Noctis comes to the resolution that maybe this is all for the better, Mr. Argentum has already started with the lecture and that it will soon be Noctis' turn to introduce himself to the class, just like everyone in the rows before him. </p>
<p>He does his best to assume his usual aloof and cool demeanor that he has been practicing with his schoolmates for years and gets up to say, "I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum."</p>
<p>He thinks that this should be an introduction enough. The tabloids and the internet tell everyone about his likes and dislikes and hobbies and whatnot anyway, so why should he tell these bunch of strangers something they already know.</p>
<p>But it seems as if Mr. Argentum isn't quite satisfied with him yet. </p>
<p><em>Heh</em>.</p>
<p>"Your highness! I asked everyone to say something about what made them come here, so please tell us what brings royalty here into my humble classroom this early in the morning?" Mr. Argentum prods with a smile that throws Noctis' a little off his high horse.</p>
<p>"Um?" he replies intelligently, but Mr. Argentum is still looking at him with his radiant violet blue eyes, so expectant of an answer that it makes these damn butterflies appear in his stomach. He swallows - <em>hard</em> - so his suddenly dry throat won't make him croak like a frog.</p>
<p>"Well?" Mr. Argentum asks again, and Noctis can feel every pair of eyes staring daggers right into him. </p>
<p>He represses the urge to swallow again, even as he feels himself starting to sweat and just says, "I'm here because my Shield, his little sister <em>and</em> my adviser said you're cute. And I wanted to see for myself," Noctis shrugs and hears gasps and people starting to whisper among themselves. He doesn't understand what they're saying, but he assumes it's nothing nice. He assumes they are saying something along the lines of how brazen he is, what an idiot prince he is, that it's only because he's the <em>fucking</em> prince that he can dare say something like this and not fear to be expelled.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Mr. Argentum's radiant smile falters and drops, his brows drawing together into a frown.</p>
<p>Noctis blinks and tries feverishly to think of something to save his skin. "Hey, um, you don't think that's the truth, right? I'm here to learn math because I happen to be not half-bad at it and I think it'll be an easy grade on my record. At least I hope so," Noctis replies with the other half of the truth.</p>
<p>It seems like Mr. Argentum regains his composure with that as well, because he asks, "So you don't think I'm cute?"</p>
<p>Noctis blinks, because <em>this</em> feels familiar as well. He shrugs again with a lazy grin. "Dunno yet. The semester only started, right?"</p>
<p>There's a commotion on the other side of the classroom as another student scrambles to his feet, pushing his chair back so hard that it falls over backwards. "You are the cutest person and best teacher ever! Please, reconsider going out with me!"</p>
<p>It's the lovesick student, and Mr. Argentum whips his head around to glare at the ruckus. "Mr. Hester, sit down please. If you cause another commotion I will send you to the dean's office!"</p>
<p>"But-!"</p>
<p>"Besides," Mr. Argentum cuts his protest off coldly, "I would get into trouble should the university board ever find out I had more than a professional relationship beyond friendship with an active <em>student </em>who is or was in one of my courses, <em>past or present</em>!"</p>
<p>Noctis' eyes widen at the revelation. If that is the truth, he shouldn't be here. Should erase his name from the list and have it so that he has never been here at all.</p>
<p>Or he makes sure that nobody ever finds out about his little adventure in the summer holidays. So far, he's been doing a damn good job at that, but since <em>he</em> has almost instantly recognized the other man, he is sure that it is only a matter of time until Mr. Argentum finds out that he had taken the prince's virginity after all in that night.</p>
<p>"There don't happen to be any exceptions for royalty, are there?" Noctis suddenly asks in the lamest way possible, trying to hide his actual disappointment with this situation. He can sense Mr. Hester impaling him with glares, but there's nothing either of them can really do.</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Mr. Argentum replies in his direction. He is smiling again, a professional, bittersweet smile that makes Noctis' skin crawl.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that's a clear 'look, don't touch'-order," Noctis shrugs and sits back down. "Probably gonna take off some cuteness points for this."</p>
<p>Mr. Hester is still fuming at him, but he is picking up his chair again with quiet apologies to his neighbors. Once again, he's so good at it that Noctis has absolutely no doubt that whatever he has gotten into has been going on for a long time. Which is amazing, because Mr. Hester doesn't look old enough to be in this course for a second year or more. As the other students are introducing themselves, Noctis is thinking of his further tactics. As usual, his first place to go is Ignis. His adviser has a keen knowledge of legal things and if anyone can quickly determine what can be Noctis' next steps, legally or not, it is him, so he writes him a message to ask whether or not it's allowed to have a relationship with a teacher at this university.</p>
<p>The reply comes before the last student has said their name.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Momnis]: Noctis Lucis Caelum, are you seriously considering having a relationship with your teacher?</em>
</p>
<p>Maybe he should have been a little more subtle. Then again, no level of subtlety was ever enough for Ignis to not catch on to whatever Noctis was trying to hide.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Noct]: The topic has come up, yes. And he said that he's not allowed thanks to some rule from the board. Wanted to make sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Momnis]: You just want to use it as blackmail material. This is unbecoming of you, you know that, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Noct]: I know. I just... want to make sure whether any move I could make might have serious consequences or not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Momnis]: Of course it will have serious consequences, you are the Prince of Lucis! I don't think it will be good for your public picture if you are seen with an older person, much less a man!</em>
</p>
<p>Noctis glares at the last reply. He knows that he's supposed to marry a woman and produce an offspring, someone to continue the line of the Lucii, but it's not like anyone ever asked him if that's what he wants to do. Sure, he doesn't want to be the one to end the line of Lucis and just because his mother died so early and his father never fell in love again nor had another child Noctis is now carrying the whole weight of a 2000 year legacy on his shoulders. Alone. It's no surprise he wants to break out of the cycle, so in a way, maybe that's why he has always been more attracted to men. He's sure that if he ever talked to a therapist about this they would have a field day, but that is precisely the reason why he never did.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Noct]: ...
[Noct]: I'm just curious because that's how he's been shutting down another kid for a while now, so I want to know if he's just making things up or not.</em>
</p>
<p>His words sound much calmer than Noctis feels, he's extremely annoyed how easy it is for Ignis to call him out for being as transparent as he obviously is even if he tried his best not to be like that. The more he has to explain himself however, the less able he is to hide his real intentions and reasons with Ignis, so he does the next best thing he knows: Give Ignis only half of the truth, or the side that doesn't have directly to do with him.</p>
<p>Thinking of this now, Noctis has no idea how Ignis has not yet figured out who he has given his virginity to. Maybe Ignis does know, but if he did, wouldn't he know why Noctis wants to know about these university rules? Or he will find out the moment he realizes which of his teachers Noctis is talking about.</p>
<p>
  <em>[Momnis]: I guess I have no other choice but to help you scheme. I am your closest confidant before everything else. It will take some time though.
[Momnis]: Now go and concentrate on your studies!</em>
</p>
<p>Noctis sends him a quick affirmative back and then realizes the lecture has already started. Mr. Argentum is giving them a quick outline of the year and the first few topics and to Noctis' surprise, they sound actually challenging. Despite Noctis' pretty good education he sees things on that list he has never heard of so that's pretty exciting in itself, but also a bit scary. Mostly because it means he cannot sleep through the classes like he planned to, but has to pay attention. Well, at this point he can only hope that Mr. Argentum will make it worth, he has - however - no doubt that he will have no reason to sleep. There's something about a Bernhard Riemann in the list and with Noctis' brief fascination of prime numbers, he has already read that name once. The topic was so complex though that he gave up reading about it further because all this theory made his head swim after reading about it for a while. Even listening to someone trying to explain it was too complicated. He never told anyone about this because he didn't think it was important, but now he hopes that Mr. Argentum is able to explain whatever Mr. Riemann wanted to tell the world so that Noctis could understand it as well.</p>
<p>A few students ask what will be important for the final grade, of course. That's important for some because then they can focus on the 'essential' parts, but Noctis doesn't really care. Mr. Hester is asking a few questions along those lines, too, which confuses Noctis and given how there's some irritation in Mr. Argentum's otherwise very patient voice, he also seems to be confused about these questions. Then again, there is <em>always </em>someone in a class who asks the most unnecessary questions.</p>
<p>The class ends with book recommendations and Noctis makes a mental note to check if the Citadel's library has them already and if not, he might check the university's library too and maybe ask his father for a donation for these books. If he's using his status for something, he might at least use it for something good.</p>
<p>Noctis attends his other classes, but none of them seem to spark his interest as much as Mr. Argentum did. </p>
<p><em>His class</em>, he mentally corrects, but it's clear that he's only trying to fool himself.</p>
<p>Ignis - when he comes home to take care of Noctis' dinner - berates him for putting interest in a teacher - a man! - again and even though he tries to emphasize that it absolutely doesn't matter whom Noctis falls in love with, the one thing he needs to consider is the future of Lucis. And as things are, Lucis needs an heir and since Noctis is - unfortunately - the last in his line, all the responsibility lies on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Noctis doesn't know how many times he has heard this lecture. He knows it by heart and even though he accepts that he has to produce heirs one day it's not like he wants to live his life like this, without ever falling in love. He is kind of glad that he has lost his virginity already, because now he knows what to expect, well, kind of. With a girl it's probably different and he kind of doesn't expect her to fuck him in the ass either.</p>
<p>But well, that is Noctis' life and how it has always been and it's not like he has much say in the matter. He thanks Ignis for giving him the information he wanted before going back to reading through heaps of long-winded theories and other 'important reading'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks pass and Noctis' only ray of light is the math class every Friday. It's the only class he manages to get out of bed early for and look somewhat representable, but it's not like it matters. He is simply a student like everyone else and does what he can to get a good mark.</p>
<p>By the end of the year, only half as many students attend Mr. Argentum's class as there used to be at the beginning of the year. Unsurprisingly, Talcott - which is Mr. Hester's given name, and Noctis' kind of feels like talking down on him if he doesn't use his family name - is still there and those who are genuinely interested in math. Noctis doesn't know whether he is one of the latter or simply hasn't given up on Mr. Argentum - like Talcott. He thinks it's the first option because he simply doesn't want to be as pathetic as he thinks Talcott is.</p>
<p>Ignis has also found out that Mr. Argentum's given name is "Prompto", which Noctis isn't sure if it is what he expected. It's kind of a cute name, and the more he observes Mr. Argentum and his mannerisms, he finds that the cute name kind of suits him better than he initially thought. Like, someone who managed to overwhelm him so quickly and completely in just one night was kind of hard to describe as cute. However, the longer Noctis was in that lecture, he once again realized that he shouldn't be judging someone on first impressions.</p>
<p>No matter how manly Noctis has thought his one-night-stand was, once he has gotten to know him better in everyday situations, there is almost nothing left of that cool and calm man who showed him the pleasures of the flesh. Quite the opposite, caught off guard, Mr. Argentum is just a normal dork, just like Noctis thinks he is himself. He even has some Kings Knight merchandise, just some tiny keychains, but when Noctis saw them he just wanted to ask his teacher for his friends' code so they could battle together. He needs a few more friends for this one mission and he really doesn't want to ask any of the other students because they would just boast about being friends on Kings Knight with the prince. He's been through that in high school and doesn't want to repeat that because the last time it happened, he had to abandon his old account and make a new one. He still isn't over losing some of the rare lore from when the game started out that he can't ever get back, not even if he paid for all the available loot boxes.</p>
<p>His current account is full of rare items again and he would rather have only 3 friends than risk losing it all again. With Mr. Argentum however, he trusts the man to keep quiet about his online identity. For a fact, Noctis is pretty sure that his teacher must have recognized him by now. Or, if he didn't, he could be boasting about his weekend adventures, which he doesn't, never did.</p>
<p>One Friday night, Noctis decides that he needs to unwind again and accompanies Gladio to that night club again. After a few cocktails he spots the blond on the other side of the bar, but he is surprised to see him there. Mostly because Mr. Argentum said that he would be going through the mock tests from that day. On the other hand, there's still the rest of the weekend for that, because Noctis knows that he usually sends an email with the results on early Monday morning.</p>
<p>This time, Noctis decides not to approach him, but tells Gladio to check how often this person comes to the club. As Gladio grumbles something about having better things to do than being a babysitter, Noctis just continues to watch Mr. Argentum, wondering if the blond usually comes to the club to hook up with someone else. However, Mr. Argentum leaves after staring at the dance floor for three beers, as if he was looking for something. Just as Noctis loses sight of him, he spots Talcott coming towards the bar.</p>
<p>That's when Noctis decides to call it a night as well and since he cannot find Gladio once again, he simply calls Ignis to pick him up.</p>
<p>It's almost the last week before New Year's break when Gladio tells him that he has seen Mr. Argentum every weekend at the club, from Friday to Sunday. Every night. And he would leave after three beers every time as well. Before Noctis can even finish his thought, Gladio tells him that he thinks Blondie might be looking for someone he met in the club the other day, so Noctis proceeds to tease him by asking if that is why he goes clubbing every weekend and that's why he knows.</p>
<p>Gladio sputters and tells him to fuck off before he ends the call. Noctis makes a mental note to ask Ignis if he knows anything, but before that, he decides to make his move. He wants to try something next Friday, but it's still so long to go until then. Not even his other courses and training can take his mind off it and he has played it out a hundred times in his head, sure that he has caught all possibilities by Friday Morning.</p>
<p>After his math class, he approaches Mr. Argentum. His heart is pounding so fast that he is afraid it will jump out of his chest at any moment, but he does his best to keep his usual aloof demeanor.</p>
<p>"Ah, your highness, is something the matter? I was quite impressed with your formal proof of the binomial theorem. You did both approaches, general and inductive, usually students chose either way because it's enough to do one-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Could we, I don't know, go to the cafeteria and get some coffee first?" Noctis asks, afraid that Mr. Argentum can hear his heart beating loudly in his chest.</p>
<p>To his great horror, Mr. Argentum says the words he doesn't want to hear. "No, I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go to my next class now."</p>
<p>For what feels like eternity, time seems to stop as Mr. Argentum looks at him from behind his desk. It takes Noctis a moment to process that he does actually look apologetic about this though and then another second to realize that his mouth is moving and that he's saying something.</p>
<p>"-after that, we can go over your essay about the proof," he says, taking Noctis a little off guard.</p>
<p>"Sounds, sounds good!" Noctis catches himself. "When exactly and where should we meet? Your office?"</p>
<p>Of course he wants to catch the other man alone and in a surrounding that's as private as possible, even if he will take everything he can get. </p>
<p>"No, we can meet the cafeteria just like you suggested. Unless... Aw, damn, I think they close at 2, right?"</p>
<p>"Um, yeah?" Noctis says intelligently. He doesn't know the opening hours of the cafeteria, he usually gets his food in a lunch box from Ignis or eats at a fast food restaurant where he usually isn't allowed to go. It's a freedom he takes out of his busy schedule here and there's usually someone who likes to accompany the prince to something so mundane. This way, he's made some loose friendships that he doesn't care much about because while these people seem decent one-on-one, it still feels like they are only going out with him because he is who he is and not because they want to know him better. It's reflected in their questions which all center around his life at the Citadel or something politics related.</p>
<p>He can even live with the latter because he usually goes out with someone from his politics courses, but he hates talking about school related things outside of their lectures. He wants to talk about games and movies and TV series he has watched, but everyone just wants to know about current political affairs. He usually answers in  short, tries to steer the conversation to something else. But he rarely succeeds.</p>
<p>"Well then, I'm afraid we have to meet at the Arbacks just off campus. You know where it is, right?" Mr. Argentum asks and takes Noctis out of his reverie again.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah!" Noctis replies, maybe a little too enthusiastic. He shouldn't be so happy about this, because it means that half of the campus will be there and he cannot make the move he wanted to make. Still, he cannot help the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>"Great! Then let's meet there at quarter past three," Mr. Argentum says and Noctis feels how his heart makes a leap of excitement. It sounds almost like a date and he cannot be happier how things have gone down so far.</p>
<p>"Now excuse me, I have to get to my next class, your highness," Mr. Argentum adds as he gets up and gathers his stuff. "See you later!"</p>
<p>"Bye, Mr. Argentum!" Noctis says and feels the stupid butterflies in his stomach acting up again. He wants time to pass quicker so that it's already quarter past three, but despite the fact that there used to be magic in this world no one ever managed to manipulate time yet. Or there are at least no records about it, so he has to wait it out and count the minutes as he goes to the library, hoping to get some studying down while he waits for time to pass faster. Unfortunately, that doesn't work at all. In fact, it makes time pass even slower because everything is so boring and nothing compares to what he wants to say to Mr. Argentum.</p>
<p>So, he starts daydreaming instead, plans out how the situation will play out later, and after the fifth crushing rejection and sixth time he invites his teacher to a movie or dinner or something else, Noctis realizes that time has started to pass faster all of a sudden. He is already running late, so he throws his stuff into his bag and wishes he could warp just like his ancestors were able to. But no, he has to run like a normal human being and since he considers himself one, he's pretty much fine with this, too.</p>
<p>When he arrives at Arbacks he can already see Mr. Argentum waiting in front of the store, checking his watch. He hurries over, and just as out of breath as he is, he hunches over and says, "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up, kind of."</p>
<p>A moment of awkward silence pans out between them before Mr. Argentum says maybe a little too quickly, "Um, it's okay! I haven't been waiting for long."</p>
<p>"Cool," Noctis replies as he straightens again with a lopsided grin. "Let's get something to drink, shall we? My treat."</p>
<p>"I can't let a student pay for me," Mr. Argentum declines his offer with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Come on, I'm the prince, I'm sure I can afford as much as a coffee for you," Noctis snorts. "Since we're off campus and off duty right now anyway," he adds with a self-confident smirk, trying to get back to the feeling that made him seduce this man back in the bar.</p>
<p>"Well, we wanted to meet to talk about your essay, so we're not really off duty. I don't meet students off duty," Mr. Argentum says and Noctis is sure that he has some really bad experiences with this. Or just really high standards and wants to set an example for everyone else. Sure, he is young and probably afraid that he will lose his job if he does anything out of line, but Noctis thinks he is overdoing it.</p>
<p>"Well, how about being received in an audience by your prince?" Noctis teases with a wink. </p>
<p>"This isn't really such a situation though, because you asked me for this meeting," Mr. Argentum replies, but his voice doesn't carry the humor Noctis hoped it would. He just wanted to loosen up the tension but it seems as if he has made everything worse.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right," Noctis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Seems like you're holding an audience for your prince then." He bows and does a mock little curtsy, hoping that it has the desired comedic effect.</p>
<p>When he comes back up, however, Mr. Argentum isn't laughing but looks at him with a look that's a little unreadable for Noctis, but he thinks he sees a blush dusting the bridge of Mr. Argentum's nose. </p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>Always when Noctis was doubled over so that Mr. Argentum could see the back of his head.</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>. </p>
<p>Something suddenly clicked. That's the same view Blondie had when Noctis had blown him.</p>
<p>Blinking, Noctis starts to think that maybe, <em>maybe</em> Mr. Argentum is starting to recognize him after all. Just like Noctis knows that Mr. Argentum is Blondie from that night.</p>
<p>Naturally, he cannot blurt this out right now. Not when he's not 100% sure that he is reading the signs correctly.</p>
<p>"If that's the case though, that means you're inviting me and you have to pay," Noctis grins instead before he goes and opens the door for them.</p>
<p>"I... I kinda like the idea that we're each paying for our own drinks better," Mr. Argentum croaks out replies after regaining his composure. He sighs and rubs the back of his head and Noctis can't help to think he looks cute like this.</p>
<p>No matter what has happened, no matter how much Mr. Argentum insists that it's against the rules, he wants them to be more than student and teacher, he wants them to be a couple, at least for as long as he is allowed to. </p>
<p>He knows that he will have to get married after university, maybe he will even like the girl that his father and the council will choose for him, but as long as he doesn't have to think about it, he won't. It only means that he has a deadline for everything that he wants to achieve.</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Noctis shrugs and watches Mr. Argentum pass him and walk into the coffee shop. Noctis checks out his ass as subtly as he can before he follows suit. </p>
<p>The rich smell of coffee and chocolate cakes hits his nose, the clang of cups and cutlery hitting each other and plates, the busy atmosphere adds to the flair. Noctis even recognizes some of the students and that means he cannot do anything that might cause gossip on campus.</p>
<p>But he wants to.</p>
<p>He stands in line behind Mr. Argentum and mulls over his different options. Since straight out asking the man is out of the question, he needs to make sure that his assumptions are correct. And since he doesn't know any better way, he knows he has to play dirty.</p>
<p>Eyeing the sweets, Noctis wonders if there's anything that he can use to remind Mr. Argentum even further of the blow-jobs he gave him during their night together. He spots a chocolate cupcake with lots of frosting that has his mouth watering already. but there's also a set of cannoli that is calling to him, but the cornets look also quite appealing. Their chocolate filling might just spill out nicely if he is doing things right.</p>
<p>Mr. Argentum orders a black coffee, which Noctis finds quite boring. It makes his order short though and has Noctis wonder if he should get something sweet at all, but as he orders his mocha with whipped cream, he just rambles on and orders the cupcake and the cannoli, thinking that he can take either home with him should his plan backfire.</p>
<p>"You've got quite the sweet tooth, huh?" Mr. Argentum comments as they wait at the other end of the counter for their stuff.</p>
<p>"I'm still growing," Noctis lies, but licks his lips in anticipation. Plan or not, he is in the mood for some rich chocolate pastry. "What about you, aren't you hungry? It must have been a long day for you, too."</p>
<p>"I am, but I gotta keep my figure," Mr. Argentum winks. "Being a teacher doesn't really give you much time to exercise, you know?"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm saying, but my Shield, um, personal trainer, Gladio insists I spar with him for an hour every day, so I'll be able to defend myself or something. Keeps me fit, but keeps me from playing games every day as I like. Ignis says Gladio'd cut me some slack if I didn't gobble down on all this high-calorie stuff. Sucks when you have your own nutritionist keeping an eye on your every move," Noctis explains, giving up halfway to keep the names of the people closest to him secret. He can feel Mr. Argentum's curious eyes on him, so he turns to look at his face, just to see some pity under this curiosity and concern.</p>
<p>"They control everything I do, it's hard to find a moment of peace and freedom," Noctis adds, sounding  more bitter about the future that's been laid in front of him than he means to. He knows that it will happen like so many people decide for him so he thought he has stopped caring altogether. But it seems as if his little night of adventure reignited his rebellious side and now that the object of his desire is right back in front of him he gives his everything to get what he wants.</p>
<p>"So, it seems like being a prince isn't as fun as the media tries to make it seem for us plebs," Mr. Argentum comments thoughtfully before he accepts the cup with his coffee. "Do you want me to help you carry something?" he asks then and nods to the heavily loaded plate and even bigger cup that's threatening to spill over when the Barista adds a hefty amount of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top of the liquid.</p>
<p>"I should be fine, thanks," Noctis replies, delighted about the amount of cream on everything. He takes the plate with the pastries with one hand and the mocha in the other and carefully balances both as Mr. Argentum leads them to a free table in a corner, but next to a window. It puts a momentary hamper to Noctis' bravado, but he decides to go with it anyway. He just hopes that Ignis won't find pictures of him making love to some frosting in the tabloids later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ignis does meet him later, Noctis ist still unable to process the events that followed his mad idea. He's sitting on the couch, staring at the TV that's shut off after a long time of him not doing anything, the remote control still in his hand.</p>
<p>"Noct?" Ignis asks, his voice curious, maybe a little amused.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Noctis replies, finally waking up from his reverie. He blinks his eyes after what feels like an eternity, only to realize just how dry they have become from him sitting there, motionless.</p>
<p>"Oh, you are with us after all. Gladio was worried you were abducted by Aliens or something because you did not answer his requests on Kings Knight," Ignis replies with a barely hidden chuckle and something tells Noctis that he didn't really want to hide his amusement.</p>
<p>Noctis huffs as he gets up from the couch and joins Ignis at the dining table. Well, his adviser is working in the kitchen, no doubt coming up with a great meal that's full of healthy nutrition, which means vegetables. But even though he knows this, Noctis cannot bring himself to care and voice his protests, because he's still too caught up in what happened with Mr. Argentum in the coffee shop.</p>
<p>"It seems like you still are not quite here. What has happened that left you so... <em>shook</em>," Ignis asked, his tone still light but heavy with amusement.</p>
<p>"I..." Noctis starts, but falls silent a second later. How is he supposed to tell his advisor how he had a one-night-stand that turned out to be the most desired math professor whose course he chose just for fun. And how he confronted that man just a few hours ago about the fact that he would go back to the club where they had met every week, obviously searching for him.</p>
<p>Of course Mr. Argentum denied this, denied everything Noctis accused him of, but most of all, he denied ever getting intimate with the Prince of Lucis.</p>
<p>It was only when Noctis assured him that he never told anyone about this and then retold a few very juicy and intimate details from their night together that Mr. Argentum seemed to believe him. He fell silent, looking paler than before, only to look up in determination.</p>
<p>And then, Noctis still doesn't know how it happened, they went to the bathroom after finishing their coffees where Mr. Argentum continued to blow him. And not just in any way, no, he made sure that his feet weren't visible under the stall as he contorted his body while lying on the lid of the toilet. Seriously, all Noctis could think of at the beginning was how uncomfortable he must be, but that soon ended because Mr. Argentum was an absolute pro with a dick in his mouth. </p>
<p>His thoughts turned to mush, but then he started wondering how many people he had blown before, and all of a sudden, burning jealousy made him see red and he buried his hand in the other's sandy blonde hair and forced him to go deeper. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore that they were almost in public. In his mind, they were back in that cheap love hotel and he went all out. Noctis remembers how he wanted to make sure to leave an imprint, to make sure that Mr. Argentum would never forget him. That was the only thought on his mind and it is still something that he wants to drive home because it didn't work with the blow-job.</p>
<p>Of course it didn't work, it was just a one-time physical thing. No, the thing that mattered was what they talked about afterwards.</p>
<p>"I'm in love," he confesses to Ignis, in a much more subdued way than how he told Mr. Argentum.</p>
<p>"Oh? Is she a nice girl? Someone from your courses?" Ignis asks, sounding genuinely interested.</p>
<p>"<em>He</em>'s my professor," Noctis replies with a resigned snort, feeling utterly crushed.</p>
<p>"Oh," is all that Ignis says after a while. "Is that why you asked me about the school regulations for relationships between students and teachers?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Noctis admits, still sounding defeated. "I asked him to go out with me, but he declined."</p>
<p>"Well, if you're not his type, then there's nothing that can be done about it," Ignis replies, turning back to his cooking.</p>
<p>"No, that's not-" Noctis says, sighing deeply. "It's just... There's someone else. So he said that he cannot accept a student being his lover because it would set a wrong example."</p>
<p>And that is where the whole thing starts to devastate him. He is angry, angry at who he is, at who he is supposed to become, at what the world expects of him.</p>
<p>"He said I can try again after graduation," Noctis sighed and leans back, staring at the ceiling in his resignation.</p>
<p>He knows that Ignis knows why it will be impossible for him to have a boyfriend after graduation. These few years of him attending university are the only time that he has the freedom to do whatever he wants. But on the day after his graduation he is supposed to meet his future wife, the future queen of Lucis. The woman that he is expected to have an heir with.</p>
<p>It's not that he doesn't like kids, but he cannot imagine ever having one or more of his own. It's a scary thought, to carry that much responsibility, to care for a new, now unborn life, when all he wants is to live his life in a way that he hasn't been able to yet. And it's devastating that he has fallen so deeply that there is no way he can get up again and start looking for someone else.</p>
<p>"That is... unfortunate," Ignis replies with a sigh so deep that it could have been from Noctis himself.</p>
<p>The prince just snorts bitterly, knowing that he has at least someone's sympathy in this.</p>
<p>"What do you plan on doing now?" Ignis asks, and Noctis sends him a glare.</p>
<p>"Everyone calls <em>you</em> my advisor, so what do you advise me to do?" He demands with no little bite, falling back into anger. He has been through this rollercoaster of emotions so many times since he returned from the coffee shop and yet, it still exhausts him every time a little more.</p>
<p>"Well, I would ask you to direct your affection elsewhere," Ignis starts coolly, chopping down more vegetables. "But given your outbreak, I do not think that this is a viable option."</p>
<p>Noctis snorts angrily. "I guess not. Wouldn't be the same."</p>
<p>"Well then, it seems as if your objective has failed. If there is no option left for you, it is time to move on. Regardless of your objections or goals. If there is no way to win, hold your head high and accept how far you've come and treasure the memories that you've made. They will guide you in the future," Ignis explains calmly, done with the chopping. He washes his hands and starts the oven. "How about you start looking for some friends? Some people to spend your time at university with and make some memories and connect to the people before your duties start, leaving you no time to-"</p>
<p> "To have fun," Noctis finishes for him, sighing deeply. "I guess you're right. Will definitely help me take my mind off things..."</p>
<p>"Whatever you want to do, please know that you can always count on Gladio and I to have your back," Ignis reassures with a smile before he goes back to his cooking. </p>
<p>Noctis watches him, still too drained to say anything about the amount of vegetables, as he mulls over what his oldest friend has told him. But he, too, comes to the conclusion that if he's so hell-bent on pursuing Mr. Argentum - Prompto, as he was told to call him when they shared their last kiss before they parted after the coffee-shop - there is no option to find someone else who holds his interest. Might as well pretend to have fun finding other friends while he still can.</p>
<p>~*~ </p>
<p>After a healthy dinner and a night full of restless sleep, Noctis finds himself on campus on a Saturday. He knows there are several clubs meeting up and he has yet to answer any of the invitations he has gotten over the past months. So, to take his mind off things, he decides to check out a few of those. He looks at the list in his hand and decides to start at the top.</p>
<p>A few hours later he sips at a juice box, the taste of the orange juice just as sour as his mood.</p>
<p>The book club, the anime club, the theater club, all the sports clubs that he visited tried to rope him in <em>just</em> because he was the prince. The fencing club tried to convince him by making him use his sword fighting skills and Noctis was momentarily relieved that he wasn't seen as his status, but about five minutes later the captain of the fencing club dropped a line about how having the Prince of Lucis would certainly bring them more funds and prestige and would certainly get them on top of the leaderboard.</p>
<p>While Noctis looked forward to pushing them to the top with his skills, he hated that he was simply seen as a stepping stone because of what he was. Not even who, but just because he was the <em>Prince of Lucis</em>, royalty, an asset for money. Nothing.</p>
<p>He excused himself, got dressed in his normal clothes again and left. After the video game club tried the same, he just rage-quit the campaign they had started and left without another word. After some snacks he ended up in the park near the math faculty.</p>
<p>That's where Noctis still is. He looks at the list of clubs, only to realize that there isn't much left. Only the history club and the outdoor club are left now and Noctis isn't really keen on learning about his family from people who know his family much better than him. It's something personal that he prefers to learn through family stories like everyone else, plus he knows that many things the public learns about the royal family has been carefully fabricated to make them look better.</p>
<p>History in school had been bad enough because he had to bite his tongue almost every time, but that also made it harder to get good grades because Noctis would write about historic events as he had learned it rather than the "truth" in the school books. His first test was quite a disappointment to his teacher, the class and most of all himself. In fact, it irked him so much that he put twice as much effort into learning all these fabricated truths for the tests just so that he could forget them after the course had ended.</p>
<p>He definitely doesn't want to repeat that. So, once he finishes his snacks, he gets up and walks over to the backyard of the math building. Since it's so remote, it gives way to both a garden patch and a small forest. Right now there are a few students roaming various aisles in the garden section, making sure that everything is neatly covered up and protected from the cold. There are a few other people sitting, having a picnic near the entrance to the forest patch and among them, Noctis spots Talcott Hester, his secret enemy and rival when it comes to Prompto Argentum's affection.</p>
<p>But since he's the only one Noctis knows there, Mr. Hester is the one he approaches first.</p>
<p>"Hey, um, I'm checking out the clubs, because I was told I had to join one? So, um, please be gentle to me," Noctis says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Your majesty-" one of the girls squeaks as she jumps to her feet.</p>
<p>"Um, it's Noctis. Call me Noct?" Noctis interrupts her, not even bothering to correct her on the title. It's his father who is the majesty, he is just 'highness'.</p>
<p>"Sure, prince Noctis!" The girl squeaks. "I'm the captain of the outdoor club, my name is Alice Marisalis. P-please, do whatever you want."</p>
<p>"If that's alright with you guys, I'll just sit and watch for a moment and, like, listen to you do your thing," Noctis replies, already feeling like he doesn't belong here.</p>
<p>"Alright! Everyone, do your best! The prince is watching us!" Alice cries as she jumps to her feet and pushes everyone around and Noctis knows that this just isn't what they normally do. He sighs and tries to roll his eyes subtly as he sits down on the picnic blanket while everyone else seems to jump to their feet, swarming out to check the trees and the grass of the university's backyard and whatever to appear busy, trying to look good in front of royalty. Everyone except Talcott Hester.</p>
<p>As much animosity as he feels towards the older student, Noctis is quite relieved that at least one person didn't care about his status. Maybe not out of the reasons that he would have liked, but it's a start. </p>
<p>"Hey," Noctis greets him. Mr. Hester nods back, but says nothing as he copies notes from one of his notebooks to the other.</p>
<p>"So, you're the outdoors type?" Noctis tries again, trying his best at small talk although he never really sees any point in it. He wants to know more, wants to know about the other's history with their maths teacher, but it's not like he can directly ask: 'Did you ever score with Mr. Argentum, or was that kiss everything that happened between the two of you?'</p>
<p>"I like being outdoors, yeah."</p>
<p>There's another moment of awkward pause between them, before Noctis takes a deep breath and offers, "Please, call me Noct. There are some things I'd like to talk to you about?"</p>
<p>"Do you? I don't think there's anything I would have to discuss with a prince," Mr. Hester replied coldly. "We're rivals after all."</p>
<p>"Are we?" Noctis asks back, sounding more arrogant than he wants to. He frowns at Mr. Hester's glare and raises a hand. "I mean, I know what you're talking about, but I think... I don't want us to be enemies because of this."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Mr. Hester huffs, closing his notebooks. "Then tell me, do I have a chance against royalty? Does <em>anyone</em>?"</p>
<p>"Dude, listen. I'm just a normal guy. I mean, that's what I want to be, at least for a few hours while I'm out of the Citadel. I can't even choose who I get to date, so you don't have to worry about having to fight me. And I think it would be super unfair towards Mr. Argentum - anyone really - if you accused me of having a better chance than anyone else. Because that's not what I want," Noctis explains. "I want the same rules applied to me, like everyone else."</p>
<p>There's another moment of silence between them before Mr. Talcott asks, "you really cannot choose who you get to be with? I thought... I thought that you could get whoever you wanted."</p>
<p>Noctis shows him a pained smile. "No, I wish I could. But as soon as I graduate, I will meet my future wife."</p>
<p>"You don't even know who it will be?" Mr. Hester asks in surprise.</p>
<p>Noctis shrugs. "I can only hope it's someone I already know and who knows how to play Kings Knight," he shrugs, hoping that the little joke lightens up the mood between them.</p>
<p>Mr. Hester snorts a little and then takes a deep breath. "Talcott. Please call me Talcott, <em>Noctis</em>."</p>
<p>Noctis feels himself start to smile softly, feeling a sliver of hope that he might have a few years of a normal life.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Talcott."</p>
<p>In the following conversation, Noctis manages to get the following things out of Talcott: First, in addition to the kiss he witnessed, there had been at least one other, when Talcott had been drunk on the last day of the first time he visited Mr. Argentum's course. He admitted having a crush on the teacher much like everyone else and with the liquid courage running through his veins he didn't think twice about the consequences.</p>
<p>That was one and a half years ago. Which meant that this was the third time Talcott visited Mr. Argentum's course. Noctis listened intently, but there was nothing in his new friend's retelling that indicated that more than kisses or anything else happened.</p>
<p>Back home, Noctis stares at the ceiling in his dark bedroom. He had sex with Prompto. He even agreed to a blow-job in an almost public place. Noctis still doesn't know what this makes them, but all of this certainly helps to get his hopes up. When he set out to befriend Talcott he had hoped that it would turn out that what happened between him and Prompto Argentum was nothing special, but from what he learned, everything between them <em>was</em> special.</p>
<p>What is he supposed to make of this? Prompto did tell him to try again after graduation, but maybe he doesn't know what graduation entails for Noctis. Talcott didn't know either and he is sure no one else knows that being the Prince of Lucis isn't all fun and games, but a life full of duties and obligations.</p>
<p>But how can Noctis proceed from here? He doesn't want to be <em>that </em>person to pursue someone else beyond their boundaries. He has seen how far that has gotten Talcott and it's nothing that he wants to go through.</p>
<p>Thus, he finishes his course just like that, gets his perfect grade and moves on to the next semester. And then the next and so on and so forth until the day of watching Talcott finish his studies before his own graduation comes. He goes through all the honors - he graduates as one at the top of his year, as to be expected from his Highness, the Prince of Lucis - but to him, it means the end of his life in freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a way, Noctis is grateful for the grand ceremony because it makes it easier for him to accept that this is the end; one more grandeur before life gets serious.</p>
<p>He accepts his graduation certificate, holds that speech he has been asked to prepare, just to spot Mr. Argentum sitting there in the crowd.</p>
<p>Although it has been over three years since they last spoke more than small talk to each other, Noctis' stomach makes that weird flip when he realizes the man's eyes are on him, smiling at him, looking proud. It makes him stutter in his speech for a second, but he's sure that almost no one notices it because he continues almost right away. But it shows the effect Prompto still has on him.</p>
<p>After the ceremonies, Noctis keeps his eyes on the blond, watches him talk to other students, watches him smile and joke with parents and teachers alike. Noctis waits for him to approach him, to at least congratulate him in person, but it doesn't happen. The evening ends and the other graduates disappear one after the other. Mr. Argentum is the last teacher to leave, but as soon as he has taken his jacket and left, Noctis excuses himself from the dean and some other important person that he should be paying better attention to and follows after him. He nods to Ignis and Gladio who know what he's up to, so they leave him be.</p>
<p>He follows Prompto down the halls outside to the parking lot where the blond approaches a motorbike.</p>
<p>Of course he drives a motorbike.</p>
<p>Making sure one more time that no one else is around, Noctis sprints forward to catch up to the blond and touches his wrist just before he can put on his helmet and get onto his bike and leave.</p>
<p>"Hey," he says when violet blue eyes turn to him in a mixture of surprise and shock. Where Mr. Argentum used to be slightly taller than him, they are now staring at each other at the same height. Noctis thinks he might even be taller now, but it's hard to tell with their respective hairdos. "Remember me? Remember what you told me?"</p>
<p>Prompto blinks, his helmet half out of its compartment in the bike. "Of course I know who you are."</p>
<p>Noctis can't help but smirk at this. "Well, then tell me. Who am I to you?"</p>
<p>Prompto frowns slightly, looking adorably confused by the question. Noctis cannot blame him, since it comes out of the blue and he's pretty sure only a few people know why he would ask this question at this time.</p>
<p>"You're my..."</p>
<p>"Am I your student, the fucking Prince of Lucis or the guy you fucked on a whim 4 years ago?" Noctis interrupts him, feeling his anger rise with his anxiety. He knows it's his last chance and he hopes that he doesn't ruin it.</p>
<p>Prompto falls silent, his confusion only growing. He mulls the question over for a few moments then says softly, "All of that. However, you're not a student anymore."</p>
<p>"Well," Noctis says, gathering all his frustrations and courage just to ask, "does that mean I can finally ask you to go out with me? Even if it's just for one night, please don't tell me that I've misread the signs and that I haven't been imagining your feelings for me to be there!"</p>
<p>He knows he's acting childish again, but dammit, it's the last night he can fully be himself and that includes allowing himself to be a little childish!</p>
<p>Prompto doesn't answer right away though. No, instead he lifts his hand and cups Noctis' cheek, making the prince blink. In his frustration, he notices a single tear streaming down into the gentle hold before he gets his answer in the form of a kiss.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It's not even a quick one, but a lover's kiss that sets the butterflies in the pit of Noctis' stomach in motion, almost making him choke up again.</p>
<p>"Yes," Prompto breathes when he pulls away a few moments later. "Yes, you can ask me out and yes, I will go out with you."</p>
<p>Noctis lets out a sob for real and starts laughing, his emotions running havoc inside of him. He's glad on one side, but the other side of him is extremely disappointed that they had to wait for so long for this to happen.</p>
<p>"Well, then do you know a place close by where we can be alone? There's so much I want to do and say to you," he presses out, trying to keep his anger to himself and only focus on the anticipation to repeat what started everything. He steps a little closer and then just whispers, "This time, I want to fuck <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Noctis can see how his former teacher stiffens, but he knows he's turned on by the way the tips of his ears turn red. It has been four years and he was drunk but Noctis still knows a few of the older man's weak points.</p>
<p>"Not... Not close by," Prompto replies, his voice husky at the beginning. He clears his throat and steps back a little, bumping into his motorbike. "But I think I know a place."</p>
<p>Turning around, he finds another, smaller helmet from his bike's compartment. "You're lucky I just got that one back from Cidney. It's kinda small, but it should be enough." Prompto snorts. "I'm a good driver, but you gotta be safe. Don't want to be responsible if you hurt your head when driving with me."</p>
<p>Noctis bites his tongue because they could easily take his car, but then he would have to tell Ignis about it and he would definitely insist on driving them. Besides, the idea of riding a motorbike with Prompto, clinging to his body as they cruise through traffic has an entirely different appeal to it that Noctis would never in his life think about destroying. Especially not when it's a once-in-a-lifetime thing.</p>
<p>"Who's Cidney?" Noctis asks as an afterthought, feeling a wave of ugly jealousy grow in his stomach. He just so managed to overcome his jealousy towards Talcott, just to hear about a new rival now, when he was <em>this</em> close.</p>
<p>"She's a good friend," Prompto replies as he watches Noctis struggle with the helmet. "We met at university." It only seems to dawn on him then what Noctis was actually trying to get at. "Why, are you jealous? Just from hearing a girl's name?"</p>
<p>Noctis pouts and looks away to the side. "Why would I not be? A girl can give you things I cannot, and, like, you can marry her, have children with her that will live on when you die and, like, all that shit."</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but no," Prompto replies, and when Noctis glances back at him out of the corner of his eye, he can see the other study him pensively. "I mean, sure, I <em>could</em> marry her and have children with her, but I'm sure her girlfriend wouldn't like that."</p>
<p>Noctis looks up so fast that he's afraid to get whiplash from it, but he has never been more relieved. Just to remember that <em>he</em> would have to marry, produce an heir and he couldn't imagine anyone in this scenario being fine with him having his heart with someone else, much less a man who used to be his math professor.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, he smiles down at the tips of his shoes and says, "Well, then I'm glad for her."</p>
<p>There's another moment of silence between them before Prompto adds, "Just to be clear, I'm not her boyfriend either. In fact, I'm single. Kinda. I mean, unless you want us to date. Because, that's your plan, right?"</p>
<p>Noctis' head whips up again and he feels slightly dizzy. He groans and blinks a few times before he replies maybe a little too eagerly, "Yes! Let's date, okay?" The fact that they will have to break up in the morning is on the tip of his tongue, but he bites it back, that's something they can talk about later.</p>
<p>"Well, then I guess I'm not single anymore," Prompto smiles and those damn butterflies are back in Noctis' stomach. His face relaxes into a goofy smile that is returned softly by his now boyfriend. Noctis climbs onto the back of the motorbike and wraps his arms around the older man's middle, hugging him close as the engine roars to life and they take off a moment later.</p>
<p>The airstream around them lifts Noctis' mood again and since they cannot talk over the sound of traffic and the engine of the motorbike, Noctis is left to his own thoughts again. He tries to imagine what they can do, all the ways in which he can touch and excite Prompto and all on his own, his hands start moving over the other man's chest, feeling him up carefully because he doesn't want to cause an accident. He can feel Prompto chuckle at his attempts, so he keeps them up during the whole ride, which is longer than he anticipated. It takes them almost to the outskirts of the Crown City, where high-rise tower blocks turn into decent little houses from those who left the tower blocks but didn't want to move too far from their homes.</p>
<p>Prompto drives them just past the tower blocks and to smaller apartment houses just in between those tiny houses people built for themselves. He parks the bike right in front of one and Noctis doesn't know what to think of it. Noctis assumes it's where Prompto lives, because what other place could this be? Definitely not one of these dingy love hotels where they went together during their first time.</p>
<p>He takes off the helmet and hands it to Prompto, who takes it with him upstairs. "People here sometimes take expensive looking things. You'd be surprised how much these things cost. People know this here and... Well. I learned my lesson before," Prompto answers Noctis' unasked question and chuckles softly.</p>
<p>"So, this is where you live?" Noctis blurts as he follows the man to the entrance of the house. </p>
<p>"Yeah? Why, did you expect something else?" Prompto asks as he fiddles with his keys, opens the door and leads Noctis through a rather clinical looking white hallway to a staircase.</p>
<p>"I," Noctis starts as he follows Prompto up the stairs, "I don't know what I expected."</p>
<p>Chuckling, Prompto keeps walking up the stairs. "Well, don't be disappointed, I don't have a 'playroom', just a rather boring apartment. No whips, no ropes, nothing like you have seen in those rooms at the love hotel back when we first met."</p>
<p>"So no toys either?" Noctis teases, because even he has some dildos and masturbators in his room. Things that he more or less smuggled there with the help of Ignis and Gladio. He was sure that by now, everyone at the court was aware of his recreational activities because he sure as hell stopped being careful about hiding his toys after he turned 21.</p>
<p>Prompto hesitated in his step as he chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I had none. But we didn't need any last time, so I'd think this is something for later."</p>
<p>"I guess," Noctis chuckles. He's glad that they are able to joke around like this, so carefree and light, it's what he loved about his encounter with Prompto: they clicked so well, so easily. Naturally, he was afraid that this wouldn't be the case when they got to know each other better, but it seems like they're still safe.</p>
<p>It's reassuring, and helps Noctis calm some of his nerves again.</p>
<p>They fall silent again as they reach the door to Prompto's apartment. It takes a few turns of his keys to unlock the three locks, but then the door opens and Prompto leads him inside first.</p>
<p>The place is tidy, but much to Noctis' surprise there isn't much that indicates that he's in the home of a math professor. For some reason, he has expected lots of books and notes on math problems, but instead he finds lots of photographs lying around. There are many photo albums on the book shelves, a few framed pictures of places, sunsets, landscapes, animals - and some photos scattered around on the coffee table. Noctis realizes that there are a few candid shots of him at university among those and when Prompto notices that Noctis has spotted them, he hurriedly tries to hide them. No matter if the damage has already been done.</p>
<p>"So," Noctis starts as he saunters over and then flops down on the couch before he leans over and pulls out the pictures that Prompto just hid so carefully under all the other pictures on the table again. "When I asked you back in the coffee shop that I noticed you were looking for me at the club... Did you plan on giving me a blowjob? I mean, once you found the me from that night again."</p>
<p>Prompto startles, almost dropping the two bottles of water in his hand that he just got out of the fridge. "You don't really hold back with words do you? Always straight to the point."</p>
<p>Noctis shrugs. "I get bored in council meetings easily. These people talk too much."</p>
<p>"So you prefer to get straight to the point," Prompto completes the thought for him. He snorts. "Guess beating around the bush makes no sense then."</p>
<p>He flops down next to Noctis and picks up three photos of the more flattering photos of the prince. "To be honest, I panicked. I thought you wanted to get me fired or something so I thought of what I could do to keep your mouth shut. Who would have thought that cute guy who picked me up so confidently ended up being the Prince of Lucis <em>and</em> my student? That's, like, twice the danger, worse even."</p>
<p>Prompto chuckles as he keeps switching the pictures in his hands around. "Imagine the shock when you realize the young man who was so confident and forward in bed, even threw his virginity at you, was <em>actually</em> the prince, the one person everyone in this kingdom wants."</p>
<p>Noctis snorts, but only with little humor. "I'm sure you're not far behind on that list," he says dryly. </p>
<p>"Huh, is that so?" Prompto asks and sounds entirely too innocent about that.</p>
<p>"Don't act so innocent. You know exactly why there were so many new people in your course on a Friday morning. And why so many dropped out after your speech about not wanting to date anyone," Noctis says and shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Not you though," Prompto notes, turning his head to regard the younger closely. </p>
<p>"Not Talcott either," Noctis chips in. </p>
<p>Silence falls between them and Prompto worries his lip while Noctis studies the different shades of blue and lilac in his eyes, only mildly distracted by the constellations of freckles all over his face.</p>
<p>"He never-"</p>
<p>Noctis knows the rest of what Prompto wants to say, so he cuts him off by making good of his earlier promises. He leans in and presses their lips together, just a simple press of skin on skin but it serves to dissipate the other's tension.</p>
<p>"I know. He told me there was never anything."</p>
<p>Even though Noctis knows it's stupid to assume that he has ever been the only one, a part of him hopes he is. When he leans in again it's with purpose. He puts a hand on the older one's cheek as he kisses him again, this time with more vigor. Prompto sighs and tilts his head for better access and parts his lips readily, which Noctis takes advantage of immediately. Their first kiss after years back in the parking lot was absolutely not enough and Noctis is hell-bent on making up for all the years he missed.</p>
<p>He drinks up Prompto's little gasps like a drowning man, greedy for each and every one of them. His fingers thread into the blond's hair as he leans in, pushes him further into the couch. Prompto gives in and leans back, prompting Noctis to climb onto his lap and grind their bodies together, completely unaware that he may be pushing the other a little too far. What matters to him is that he can feel Prompto's arousal growing through his pants.</p>
<p>Noctis can also feel the man's hands on his back, roaming and slipping under his shirt, making him shiver as cold fingers meet hot skin. He pulls away with a gasp, gazing down with hooded eyes into equally darkened eyes. Prompto's cheeks are flushed, his lips are swollen and Noctis' dick is so hard from looking at that alone that it strains painfully against the inside of his pants.</p>
<p>"I want you," he whispers hoarsely. "Just.... even if it's just for tonight."</p>
<p>"I already said yes, didn't I?" Prompto replies, his voice just as thick and heavy with arousal. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Noctis breathes, recalling that he hasn't told Prompto that this will indeed remain a one night thing, as he will meet his future wife and queen the following day. "Right, then, I didn't think I'd be this lucky today, so I didn't prepare anything."</p>
<p>Prompto snorts. "Really. I thought you trusted me to keep this promise."</p>
<p>"Is it too bad that I... lost hope?" Noctis replies, moving his hips to rut against Prompto's arousal. </p>
<p>"Well, you're here now, right?" Prompto purrs and squeezes his ass tightly with his hands, making him rut just a little bit harder. Noctis gasps and then laughs dryly.</p>
<p>"I am," he says, also reminding himself of the fact. "Well, do you have lube then? Because I don't."</p>
<p>Prompto chuckles, "I do. In the bedroom though. Do you want to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Noctis says quickly. "I kind of want to go... and not. Because I like this," he adds, rolling his hips again.</p>
<p>Prompto moans, because he can feel it, too. "Yeah, I get it. But the lube is in the bedroom," he says, all while sliding his hand under Noctis' shirt again and then letting it slip into the backside of his pants.</p>
<p>Noctis keeps quiet for a few moments, all while rolling his hips on Prompto's lap. He remembers that he said he wanted to be the one being on top tonight, and this is definitely not the right way to do this.</p>
<p>"Right," he huffs and pulls away, climbs stiffly off Prompto's lap. His pants are extremely uncomfortable and his legs are as bent and immobile like he just jumped off a large chocobo. His knees are just as wobbly, too, so he takes extra care to walk slowly and let Prompto lead him to his bedroom.</p>
<p>The blond gets up and walks over a door next to the couch and Noctis wonders how he didn't see it earlier on, it's right next to the shelves with photo albums. The bedroom itself is filled with more pictures of various places, Noctis even recognizes some of them from his own fishing tours. They're quite remote and hard to reach, but that's the reason why they're so beautiful.</p>
<p>Noctis sees all that despite being so focused on the bulge in Prompto's pants. He knows what's underneath and he can't wait to get his hands on it. In Noctis' head a plan forms and he holds back until Prompto is sitting on the bed and has found the lube and a few condoms in one of his drawers. For some reason Noctis is relieved that looking for the condoms takes much longer than getting the lube out. It means they aren't used that often and Noctis doesn't really plan on using them either, but he will have to ask Prompto first. It worked the last time, too.</p>
<p>Once everything is out, Prompto sits back on the bed and looks at him expectantly. Noctis feels like the last time they did this was like a tutorial, now he's supposed to do everything himself.</p>
<p>So he takes a deep breath before he gets to work.</p>
<p>"Take off your shirt," he says as he does the same, shrugs off the formal clothing he wore for his graduation ceremony. To him, it's nothing special though, it is even toned down from what he usually has to wear at court when he meets other officials in his role as the prince.</p>
<p>Something that will probably happen a lot more often starting tomorrow.</p>
<p>Noctis' mood sours immediately and once his shirt is off, he focuses on Prompto to help lift his mood and it works. Seeing the man naked on the bed in front of him makes him lick his lips hungrily. His fair skin, the freckles all over his body, the well-trained body, everything looks perfect to him. It's like he's the man of his dreams and sometimes, he has been that too. Whenever Noctis dreamt of having sex with anyone or anything, he always ended up with Prompto, no matter how embarrassing that was. He tried thinking of other girls and guys, but he always ended up with Prompto. There was a time in his second year when that annoyed him so much he tried dating whoever was available, but he never contacted that person after the first date because it just didn't feel right.</p>
<p>This, however, is perfect, even if it is maybe a little weird and maybe even out of place for someone like him.</p>
<p>"Guess you want me to take off my pants as well," Prompto quips as he pushes down his dress pants and underwear in one go.</p>
<p>Now truly naked, Prompto looks even more edible than before and Noctis can't help but lick his lips hungrily again. He climbs on the bed and grabs the tube of lube before he scoots even closer to the object of his desire.</p>
<p>"Right," he gets out and pours a generous amount of lube onto his right hand. He mulls over how he wants to do this, remembers that Prompto had told him to turn around, but he really wants to keep looking at Prompto's face as he opens him up.</p>
<p>"Can you lift up your legs a bit? So I have better access?" Noctis asks, and Prompto grabs his pillow and jams it under his ass.</p>
<p>"Better?" He asks, but lifts up his legs already.</p>
<p>"Yeah, much, thanks," Noctis replies and runs his left hand down Prompto's thigh, feeling strong muscles there, just before he lowers his right hand between his cheeks. He realizes his hand is shaking just as he makes contact, and he gasps out a breath when he does, glad that Prompto's hot skin is there to steady him. Of course he misses his target by a little but he decides not to care, so he slides his finger up in the crack until he finds the puckered hole. He puts his index finger against it and applies pressure.</p>
<p>"So straightforward, so eager," Prompto gasps and Noctis can <em>see</em> him making a conscious effort to relax and when he does, his finger slips inside almost right to the second knuckle.</p>
<p>Noctis blinks in surprise before he huffs out a breath and wiggles his finger, hoping to relax and widen the hole. It takes him quite a few moments, but eventually he hears Prompto breathe out a huff and then it kind of gives way. He keeps wiggling his finger around until he feels like he can put another one in, just in time to see Prompto's dick twitch where it lays flat against the blond's stomach. </p>
<p>It fills him with a warm sense of accomplishment that has him grin, so he pulls out his finger and coats it with lube again.</p>
<p>"Alright?" Noctis asks as he puts two fingers against the hole that's twitching in anticipation.</p>
<p>"That's the first thing you ask me?" Prompto chuckles breathlessly. He struggles a little keeping his legs up, but he does his best.</p>
<p>"Uh, sorry?" Noctis apologizes absentmindedly, but pushes in anyway. Prompto gasps and it gets momentarily harder to move his fingers as the tunnel suddenly gets a lot tighter around him. It relaxes a few moments later and Noctis manages to get his fingers further inside. Still, it's extremely tight and Noctis worries a little that he doesn't have enough power in his fingers to move on, but he does his best.</p>
<p>Randomly he crooks his fingers and wiggles them, does his best to spread them until he feels the passage give even more way, so he crooks his fingers again when Prompto suddenly gives a very loud, but dirty moan that goes straight to Noctis' groin.</p>
<p>He tries to recall what happened during their first night and he remembers that Prompto had hit a spot inside of him that had been quite sensitive all of a sudden so he guesses this is it. </p>
<p>Naturally, he tries to hit that spot again and again until the moan turns into an almost pained cry and Prompto's hands fly to his arm, scrambling to pull him off and his fingers out. Before he can do that though, his body spasms and clenches around Noctis' fingers. His dick is hard and strains against the blond's stomach, pulsing but nothing comes out.</p>
<p>Out of pure instinct, Noctis stops his movements and watches on, fascinated. When Prompto seems to calm down, Noctis asks, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... <em>yeah</em>, fuck," the blond gasps, looking absolutely spent although neither of them already came. "Your fingers are quite talented, have you ever made anyone else cum dry?"</p>
<p>"I... what?" Noctis asks, utterly confused.</p>
<p>"I've been calling out to you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. Did you even hear me?" Prompto asks, still out of breath.</p>
<p>"No," Noctis admits sheepishly. "Sorry."</p>
<p>The blond huffs a small laugh and says, "It's fine... I guess you gotta wait to fuck me though, I need a little time to recover since I'm a little oversensitive right now," Prompto replies, taking a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>Noctis is still sitting between his legs and stares down at where his fingers are still inside of the other, unsure whether he can move them or not. "Um," he starts and pushes his fingers as far apart as he can, earning a gasp from the older man.</p>
<p>"What did I say?" the blond hisses.</p>
<p>"I wasn't finished," Noctis replies and moves his fingers again because he really wants to go on and get this man to relax so he can take his dick.</p>
<p>"I know that!" Prompto almost growls, but Noctis decides to be cheeky and keeps doing scissor-movements with his fingers until he can feel the muscles around them loosen again.</p>
<p>"Damn, you're really impatient and to the point," Prompto sighs as he slumps back onto the bed. "Can't even let a man catch his breath for a second after making him dry cum. My body is still super-sensitive, just so you know!"</p>
<p>"Is it now?" Noctis asks, unable to keep a smirk from his face. "Well, let me try this out then," he hums and leans in to lick over Prompto's pink nipples. The man cries out and his hand flies into the carefully arranged mess of Noctis' hair, curling into the tresses as he is unsure whether to pull the prince off or push him further in.</p>
<p>As long as he isn't pulling him away, Noctis keeps lapping over the small nub, alternatively sucking sometimes as he keeps moving his fingers. It feels good and to say that he isn't ready to burst already would be a lie. His gut instincts tell him to put his dick somewhere warm and wet, but he knows that neither of them is ready for that yet, but at least Prompto isn't complaining anymore. </p>
<p>Noctis latches onto Prompto's neck and pushes a third finger into the - by now - almost pliant hole, earning himself only a gasp anymore. Noctis continues to do his best to prepare the older man - he doesn't even twitch in pain anymore when he pushes his fingers apart.</p>
<p>Once he has left quite a dark hickey on Prompto's neck and feels the other squirming underneath him, Noctis pulls his fingers out as he sits up. He only notices now that he is breathing heavily and that it's not just Prompto. Prompto on the other hand is flushed all over, the freckles on his body standing out despite the dim lighting. He looks gorgeous, even more than he did when they first met and their roles were reversed. Noctis doesn't know what he wants to do, whether he wants to touch or lick his whole body or finally move on and get on with the fucking that he has been wanting to do for years now. </p>
<p>Especially since this will be a one time thing. Again.</p>
<p>Noctis grinds his teeth with a huff and sets himself back into motion. He shifts a little and lifts Prompto's legs to let them rest on his thighs and gets ready to push forward.</p>
<p>"Wait," Prompto says and throws a condom wrapper at Noctis' head.</p>
<p>The prince blinks as he picks it up, not quite understanding for a moment before he remembers that this is the right thing to do. You wear a condom if you have sex with someone, even if they can't get pregnant or whatever. You can never know if they have a sexually transmitted disease or not.</p>
<p>Noctis grinds his teeth again because he doesn't care about this. He doesn't care whether he catches something because he will be fine. And he's sure that he has nothing that he can pass on to Prompto because he would have done so last time already.</p>
<p>But he respects the other so he starts to put it on, albeit a little reluctantly and with a heavy sigh. He rips the pack open and then holds Prompto's gaze as he fumbles the condom out of the wrapping.</p>
<p>"...I've been wondering this since the last time," Prompto starts, "why do you despise condoms so much?"</p>
<p>"I just," Noctis starts and then frowns, "I just don't see any sense in them. I can't get pregnant, you cannot get pregnant, I don't have anything and I don't care if I catch anything from you even if you have something."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you know that much about why you should be using condoms, but have you ever considered that not everyone likes to have cum in their ass?"</p>
<p>Noctis blinks, because that is something he didn't consider up until Prompto said it. He remembers vaguely how disgusted he was when he felt something dirtying his underwear the day after he had sex with Prompto the last time. So, yeah, he can definitely understand that argument.</p>
<p>"...I guess it's pretty disgusting," Noctis replies with his nose wrinkled, abandons all protest and continues to wrap himself up with the condom.</p>
<p>He struggles because his hands are slippery, the plastic is slippery and his dick is so sensitive that the slightest touch alone feels like he is going to burst. He never thought it would be so hard to put a condom on, but now Noctis regrets that he hasn't practiced this at home before.</p>
<p>It feels like an eternity has passed when Noctis feels hands on his as he still struggles, gently making him stop.</p>
<p>"...It's okay," Prompto says softly. He's sat up, making Noctis look up at him again as he takes the condom out of his hands. "I think I can handle this tomorrow. As long as you sleep in the wet spot."</p>
<p>His smirk is kind of cute, and Noctis realizes he would do anything for this man. He doesn't care about wet spots, he doesn't care about anything at all, he just wants this <em>now</em> so whatever comes afterwards he can deal with <em>later</em>.</p>
<p>When Prompto leans in for a quick peck on the lips, Noctis pushes back hungrily and coaxes the older man into a deep kiss as he pushes him to lie back down.</p>
<p>Once he breaks the kiss he whispers, "Thank you," because he realizes just how much he loves this man and how grateful he is to be with him for the night once more. Sitting up again, he repositions himself back between Prompto's legs and finally takes aim to fuck the older man.</p>
<p>His own dick is heavy in his hand, but he puts it against the other's opening and takes a deep breath to steady himself. After that moment of mental preparation Noctis pushes forward, just to be engulfed by almost unbearable heat and tightness. He groans but keeps pushing, slowly but steadily, until he's all the way inside.</p>
<p>Noctis' head is spinning and Prompto keeps squirming, and it is a few moments to realize that he's not the only one making weird sounds. Underneath him, Prompto is squirming and moaning, looking absolutely debauched with that fine sheen of sweat all over his skin. Noctis still wants to eat up all the freckles on his skin because they look like sprinkles on ice cream, but his gaze is drawn to where they are connected. He cannot believe that he is inside the other, that the warmth he feels pulsing around his dick is <em>Prompto</em> but he doesn't want to have it any other way either.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he whispers in awe, running his hands over the blond's sides until he feels comfortable holding him around his waist.</p>
<p>Prompto grins up at him and then rolls his hips playfully, setting Noctis back in motion. He all but growls just before he pulls back and slams back inside, using the leverage he has from his hold on the other's waist. </p>
<p>The blond moans and writhes underneath him, looking even better than before and Noctis goes on autopilot. He keeps slamming his hips forward, horny as he is, with no finesse, just primal instinct. His eyes stay on Prompto, watching the shockwaves that he sends through the other's body. His cries of pleasure spur him on even more and he cannot help himself to double his efforts. When Prompto starts clawing at his arms and tells him to slow down, Noctis feels close to his own orgasm, so he leans in and shuts the blond up with a deep kiss that he soon loses control over. He just keeps slamming into the blond's body until Prompto cries out loudly and goes still in his arms as the hole around his dick tightens. </p>
<p>It's the last bit that sends him over the edge and with a low cry he comes deep inside the other just before he collapses on top of him, emotionally drained.</p>
<p>All the tension he felt from the past years finally fall off him, but he also knows that this is the beginning of the end of his freedom. He bites his lip as hot tears tug on the corners of his eyes and he pulls Prompto's body into a tight hug as he tries to keep himself in check.</p>
<p>"I love you," he whispers as Prompto hugs him back weakly. "I love you, I love you, <em>I love you</em>." </p>
<p>The confession tumbles from his lips and he doesn't know why he keeps saying it, but it's like a dam broke and he has to let it out as often as he can. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Prompto cooes, hugging Noctis tighter as the younger one shakes with the tears that keep falling onto the blond's shoulder. He peppers kisses all over the side of Noctis' face, which doesn't really help calming him down. It just adds to the feeling of frustration that he cannot have this after today.</p>
<p>Eventually, the kisses start calming him down and he stops crying and his breathing calms, too. He's gone soft, too, slid halfway back out of Prompto, but neither of them seem to care. Noctis is soaking up the comfort, telling himself that this will be the only time that he will allow himself to feel like this, to show this kind of weakness. He will be a strong leader in the future, a role model of integrity and calmness, even if it will kill him eventually.</p>
<p>Now, he turns his head and catches those lips that kiss him so gently. They keep kissing, carefully at first but with time the passion returns and Noctis pushes himself back up a little and starts grinding himself back against the older man. Sometimes, Prompto chuckles against his lips, but after a while he pushes them up and turns them around. Noctis slips out fully in the process, although he's become hard again.</p>
<p>Still, when Prompto shifts them around and ends up straddling his waist, his breath is taken away.</p>
<p>"You look so good, do you know that?" Noctis breathes as he runs his hands up freckled thighs.</p>
<p>Prompto snorts. "That's what you think." He leans back though and takes Noctis' dick into his hands and gives it a few very deliberate tugs that have him back to full mast in no time. "I will reward you for being such a good boy."</p>
<p>"What are you-?" Noctis starts but it's then that Prompto pushes himself up and guides Noctis' dick back inside. </p>
<p>The prince's eyes widen because he has not expected this to happen. When he realizes what is going on though and that it's really happening, he bites back a moan because he doesn't want to miss anything from the show. </p>
<p>"Shit. Didn't you need to, like, recover first?" He asks as his mind is reeling with surprise and worry. Absently he notices that the other isn't fully hard yet, but that doesn't seem to stop him.</p>
<p>Prompto just smirks down at him as he sinks all the way down. "I don't need so much time like this," he gasps, just to moan deeply once Noctis was all the way inside and his ass hit Noctis' thighs. The heat is back, it's pulsing around Noctis' still sensitive dick and he can't help but moan and throw his head back after all. There is only a small pause where Prompto shifts into a different position and then he starts moving.</p>
<p>It's amazing, breathtaking and Noctis hardly has time to catch his own breath. Also, everything is happening so fast and he cannot fathom how quickly he is back at the edge again, so he grips Prompto's thighs tight in warning, but the blond doesn't stop. </p>
<p>Shortly before Noctis comes, he looks up and through the haze of his arousal he is sure that he sees a smug grin on the other's face.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He curses as he comes just as hard as before inside the other. Prompto gives him a moment and slows down until Noctis has come down from his height. Once his breathing has calmed down enough to be almost normal, Prompto picks up his pace again. It almost blows Noctis' mind and he doesn't know how to react to that onslaught of pleasure, but he cannot and doesn't want to stop him. He wants more and he still wants everything at once, so he takes this in stride.</p>
<p>In fact, it gives him time to watch Prompto getting the satisfaction that he wants, and gives him the opportunity to just watch the one person that he desires. It's glorious, better than any porn he could ever find in the dark depths of the internet, and it's all for his eyes only.</p>
<p>Prompto takes his time, rolls his hips and Noctis feels like an eternity has passed when he can finally see signs of the other's approaching orgasm. All the time, his mind has been completely filled with the sight before him, and the feeling of his sensitive dick being part of the other's pleasure is giving him a completely different kick.</p>
<p>He doesn't mind when cum splatters his chest, because the sight of Prompto going taut as he comes is divine, much better than anything else he could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>Noctis gives Prompto time to come down after he collapsed, before he asks, "You're amazing... Can I stay the night?"</p>
<p>Prompto snorts and shakes his head before he turns his head to press a kiss to the side of Noctis' head. "Yeah... yeah you can," he says. "And, not just the night, you can stay as long as you want."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Noctis breathes and hugs the other tight as his voice breaks again.</p>
<p>He's an emotional mess and he knows it, but he does his best to suppress the thought of tomorrow. Instead, he goes back to kissing Prompto and lets his actions speak louder than words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis ends up staying the night and doesn't sleep much. He spends most of his time doing good of his promise to fuck Prompto and while they both pass out from time to time and nap, Noctis uses every moment awake to memorize how it feels to touch the man he desires so he can remember it when he has to touch his wife and produce an heir. He wants to keep a set of memories that will be his own, a secret place where he can be himself while he shows the world his good side.</p>
<p>He doesn't tell Prompto about this at all. He doesn't want to spoil the little time they have together with depressing stuff. There's no way out and he doesn't want Prompto to think of a way that wouldn't work out in the first place.</p>
<p>So he texts Ignis early in the morning to come and collect him. Prompto is fast asleep, passed out from hours of love making. If Noctis' nerves weren't so high-strung he would be asleep, too, but even if his body is drained from all the nightly activity, his head doesn't let him sleep. If Gladio could see him like this, he would probably stop making fun of him for sleeping all the time.</p>
<p>But Noctis doesn't care about that.</p>
<p>He gets dressed in silence after Ignis texts him back. Prompto is still asleep and Noctis is grateful for that. He finds a photograph in the heap that Prompto tries to hide earlier and writes him a quick note on the backside: <em>Thank you for everything. Love, Noct.</em></p>
<p>As an afterthought, he snatches a random selfie that Prompto has lying around and puts it in his suit's pocket. For a few moments he contemplates taking a picture of the sleeping man on his phone himself, but he rather keeps watching as long as he can.</p>
<p>Oh, what would he give to wake up to this sight every day. He would literally give away his kingdom to be with this man, but that's a decision he is not allowed to make. Today is the first day of his new life, a life that is not his own anymore.</p>
<p>Prompto doesn't even stir when Noctis' phone lights up as Ignis announces that he just arrived at the place Noctis sent him. As silently as he can, Noctis sees himself out and closes the door behind him.</p>
<p>It feels like he is closing the door of a part of him. One last deep breath and he bans all emotion from his face, buries it deep inside of him where it's safe and no one can reach it, not even him.</p>
<p>His steps are heavy on the way to the street where the sleek black car waits in the moonlight. Ignis is standing in front of it, opening the door in the back for him.</p>
<p>"Did you tell Mr. Argentum everything you wanted to tell him?" Ignis asks, watching Noctis step into the car.</p>
<p>"I am ready," Noctis replies instead. He hates how cold his voice sounds, already void of emotions.</p>
<p>Ignis hesitates for a moment and then sighs so quietly that Noctis is sure he wanted to hide that sound from him. He doesn't react; it's not his place anyway. "Very well. I shall drive you to the Citadel. The chefs have prepared a breakfast for you and your father over which you shall be discussing your future."</p>
<p>"Okay," Noctis replies, because saying 'very well' after Ignis has just said it felt wrong. It seems as if he can't give up being himself fully yet. Well, everything needs time, especially learning and unlearning certain patterns of behaviors.</p>
<p>Ignis nods and closes the door before he goes back to the driver's seat. The car takes off and drives back all the way to the center of the city. Noctis watches the city as the sun rises, watches as its citizens wake up and start his life. His heart goes out to them, watches them live their life how they want and build a future for themselves. </p>
<p>He reflects on his own future which has been laid out for him since the day of his birth. The part of him that he has shut away wants to cry and scream and tell Ignis that he wants nothing more than to live his life like them, that he wants to forfeit the throne so that he can live a normal life like everyone but he loves his dad and everyone in the kingdom too much to do that to them.</p>
<p>So he bottles his feelings up and piles them up on top of all his other frustrations in hopes that he will forget them eventually. Until that happens, he has to do his best to keep it together.</p>
<p>As they arrive at the Citadel, Noctis' emotions have reached freezing point. He tries to look forward to meeting his dad after they didn't have time to do so during these past months - Noctis being busy with his final work for his studies, his father with ruling a kingdom - but he's too caught up in his own mind to feel anything anymore.</p>
<p>Ignis helps him clean up and fix his clothes, waits patiently until Noctis is once more presentable before he leads him to the dining room where his father is already waiting for him. He's holding himself up on the cane that Noctis despises, but it seems as if they are losing the battle against the rapid decline of his knee's strength, an old injury that has been acting up again ever since Noctis was in high school.</p>
<p>"Ah, Noctis. It's been a while," Regis greets him and pulls him into a hug that Noctis returns automatically, but as warmly as usual. "How have you been, my son?"</p>
<p>"Good, as usual," Noctis replies, then shrugs. "I just graduated, so I feel pretty accomplished."</p>
<p>"That's good," Regis smiles and Noctis wonders how his father can always be so warm when he was under so much stress. "Have a seat, my son, and tell me all about it."</p>
<p>Noctis shrugs and sits down at his usual side of the dining table where different pastries and dishes have already been set up for him to choose from. He takes a croissant and puts it on his plate, but since he doesn't feel hungry, he just picks it apart while he tells his father about the graduation ceremony and his final works. It's a good way to reflect on his past and it gives him a kind of closure he didn't expect, but he can't help but feel empty inside the more he talks.</p>
<p>The closer he gets to the end, the shorter his sentences become. He falls silent most of the time and just wishes that life could be over now, could stop being cruel to him and just present him with the rest of his fate.</p>
<p>"I am glad you were able to enjoy yourself, I wanted you to have as much freedom as you could, my son," Regis tells him with a fond smile that Noctis isn't quite able to return. He wants to, but his broken heart keeps tugging the corners of his mouth down.</p>
<p>"Now that you've finished, that you're grown up, you will need to prepare to take over the throne from me," Regis continues, his smile growing a little sheepish. "Which I hope you don't need to do so soon."</p>
<p>Noctis manages to force himself to smile at his father's joke, although the thought of his father growing too weak to keep ruling bothers him more than he can fathom. On the other hand, it's the reason why Noctis has given up on his own happiness. He loves his father more than himself, he wants him to live a long life and so he is willing to take over as many duties as he has to.</p>
<p>"I want to help you, dad," he says softly, managing the first heartfelt smile of the day.</p>
<p>"I know, my son," Regis smiles, much more honestly than the younger Lucis Caelum. "And there's a lot you have to learn, so I want you to follow me around whenever you can. It will teach you a lot and I know you are a keen observer. I'm sure you will know everything you need to know in no time."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Noctis agrees, determined to learn as much as he can in as short a time as possible.</p>
<p>"Also, I cannot wait for you to find someone you can love as much as I loved your mother," Regis adds and Noctis feels his blood run cold.</p>
<p>"Yes, dad," he manages to press through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"I'm sure that Ignis has already informed you of the way the Royal Line usually handles these proceedings. You will receive a list of suitors, cherry-picked by the council and I, and then you will meet her and if the two of you click-"</p>
<p>"I know, father," Noctis interrupts before Regis can finish. "Please, just tell me who you want me to marry and I promise I will do my best to make her happy. To produce an heir."</p>
<p>The words are hard to speak around the lump in his throat. Noctis has to use up all of his willpower to appear even a little bit calm and not upset by the prospect of never loving anyone in his life and how he thinks it's not fair to his future wife either. He just hopes they can come to an arrangement that will make the marriage last.</p>
<p>He is so angry that he cannot even look his father in the face, not wanting to glare at him. He doesn't want to direct his anger at his father who has to suffer under these old rules just as much.</p>
<p>It takes him a few moments of silence, until Noctis starts to squirm uncomfortably under the tension. He looks up insecurely, just to see his father look at him in a way that he cannot quite decipher.</p>
<p>He blinks and feels his mask slip as he looks at his father in surprised confusion. Regis puts down his cup and threads his fingers together, keeping his expression unreadable.</p>
<p>"Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?" He asks, making Noctis blink in surprise again.</p>
<p>"...you never talked about her much, you always said you loved her very much and that I look just like her," Noctis says softly. He has never really asked either, sensing that it pained his father too much to talk about his late wife, who died in childbirth. Regis always looks at him with sadness and that's why Noctis never asked him about his mother.</p>
<p>"Yes," Regis smiles wistfully. "You have her eyes and her smile, I am always reminded how beautiful and headstrong she was when I look at you and your successes."</p>
<p>Noctis straightens and listens closely, unable to stop his excitement of finally learning something about his mother.</p>
<p>"I met her... in high school. She didn't spare me a glance but I fell for her instantly," Regis tells his son, who can't help but be surprised.</p>
<p>"I tried to talk to her for three years, but she wouldn't let me. She said she was not interested in becoming one of the crown prince's playthings. It took me all through university, a war and my own father's death to finally convince her that she was the one I wanted to marry. To make her my queen, Lucis' queen," Regis continued, unable to stop smiling. "I never wanted anyone else."</p>
<p>Noctis is reminded of his own attempts to woo Prompto, but he knows that he won't have it as easy as Regis had. His mother was a woman, able to bear children. Prompto was not and Noctis wasn't able to bear children either. Even if he is ever allowed to officially date Prompto, it will not be beneficial for Lucis and that's why he thinks it will never happen.</p>
<p>"Therefore I thought, if my son ever falls in love, why should I or some ancient rules ever stand in his way?"</p>
<p>"Dad..."</p>
<p>"My son, I know you've been seeing someone that the court might not approve of," Regis says and Noctis' eyes widen in stunned surprise. "Don't look so surprised, I'm not who I am just because I inherited this position."</p>
<p>Noctis looks to the side, ashamed how he could ever even think of hiding something like this from his father.</p>
<p>"...Be honest to me, who is she," Regis asks and Noctis knows he cannot weasel his way out of his. Not after his father just opened up his heart to him. He knew he had to do the same thing.</p>
<p>"It's," Noctis starts and bites his lip. "We... We met just before I started university. At a nightclub where Gladio brought me. We hit off incredibly well but I didn't think it would go we just went our separate ways the next day. And then... We met again at my university."</p>
<p>"Oh, a fellow student?" Regis asks curiously as Noctis pulls a grimace.</p>
<p>"A professor."</p>
<p>There's a pause, a moment of stunned silence, but this time from the King. He clears his throat then before he asks, "I can see where this might not get approved by the council. But that's not the whole story, is it?"</p>
<p>"No," Noctis confirms. "We didn't date through college because, yeah, I'm the crown prince what if I just want a toy to keep my bed warm at night?"</p>
<p>Noctis hated these words, but that was how Talcott described what he thought Noctis wanted from Prompto. Of course, anyone would think it was something like that, not even Noctis thought he would ever fall in love like this.</p>
<p>"Ouch," Regis agrees. "But you made clear it wasn't like that?"</p>
<p>"Kind of. I held back all these years, no contact, nothing. Until last night. After... after the graduation ceremony," he admits and blushes deeply. "I told them I love them."</p>
<p>"'<em>Them</em>'?" His father presses on. "Are you talking about more than one person?"</p>
<p>"No!" Noctis replies vehemently. "No, no I could never... But, dad, I didn't fall in love with a woman. If I did, it would be so much easier, I know we can make up titles so we could make anyone a princess, but he's a man - and he's <em>amazing</em> - but, like, we can never... I could never continue the line of Lucis like that."</p>
<p>His heart is breaking again as he remembers watching Prompto sleep just before he left, how peaceful and beautiful he looked and how he wants nothing more than to wake up to that sight every day for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>He bites his lip as hot tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and his father watches him with worry. After a few moments he sighs deeply.</p>
<p>"Did you think I did not know about this?" Regis asks, sounding more disappointed than angry. "Ever since Gladio took you to the nightclub, ever since you told Ignis that you had unknowingly spent the night with your future math professor, I was sure you had found your partner for life. But to see you abandon your own happiness so you can dedicate your life to the kingdom - to me - is breaking my heart."</p>
<p>Noctis snorts, wiping angrily at the tears that have started falling down his cheeks. "It's not like it's in your power alone to change the rules."</p>
<p>"It's not, but Clarus and I have worked on convincing the council ever since I fell in love with your mother to ease the restrictions our ancestors had to live with. The official rules still demand that you meet suitors, but the numbers of unmarried princesses are low and I would not want you to marry your cousin Lunafreya."</p>
<p>"Luna?" Noctis echoes, feeling both surprise and shock. While he can imagine spending his life with her for the rest of days he cannot imagine touching her the way he touched Prompto last night. She is too much like an older sister to him, almost like a mother. To think they would have to produce an heir...</p>
<p>His disgust must have been written all over his face because his father starts chuckling. "My son, you are free to choose whom you want to marry. I've managed to almost convince the council that in these days the gender of the sovereign's spouse should not matter because there are ways to make babies that go beyond sex between a man and a woman, so please. Don't despair. I am on your side and I will fight for your right to date whoever you want with everything I can. I wasn't able to spend my days with my love. But she gave me you and I am as happy as I can be that I didn't lose both of you on that day. I don't want you to have to choose between your happiness and what you think is the right thing to do."</p>
<p>Blinking his tears away, Noctis isn't sure that he has really just heard what his father has said to him.</p>
<p>"What...?" He breathes.</p>
<p>"If you love that man as much as I think you do, what are you doing here? I'm sure you've hurt him a lot by just leaving him like that. Did you even say goodbye?" Regis asks with a very warm smile.</p>
<p>Noctis almost feels sick. The emotions he has thought he buried deep enough inside bubble to the surface with two, no, three times the intensity, almost overpowering him. He gasps as the image of Prompto asleep in the ruffled sheets of his bed comes to his mind again, hair tousled, his skin littered with love bites and hickeys, and his first impulse is to get up and run all the way to the outskirts, to Prompto's house and tell him the truth.</p>
<p>He realizes that his breath is coming faster and he tries to calm himself down, just to startle when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Noctis," Regis says softly. "I'll still be here in a few hours. We will start with your first lesson then. Ignis?"</p>
<p>"Yes, your majesty?" Ignis says as he steps forward.</p>
<p>"I think my son would like you to prepare a breakfast basket. Take whatever you think fits the occasion with you," Regis orders, to which Ignis just nods before he turns on his heels and does as he is told. "And you, my son, better get up and help him. I'm sure you know better than him what you're special person likes."</p>
<p>Noctis blinks, still not quite able to process what is going on. But somehow he understands that he is supposed to hop back into the car with Ignis to drive back to Prompto's house and present him with a royal breakfast basket.</p>
<p>"Are you alright with that?" Regis asks, sounding suddenly a little insecure about himself.</p>
<p>"Y-yes!" Noctis squeaks before he clears his throat. "Yes, thanks, dad," he adds then and gets up to leave. He is almost at the door when he hesitates for a second before he turns back to wrap his father into a tight hug. "Thanks, dad. Really, you're the best."</p>
<p>"I love you, son," Regis replies as he holds just as tight. "We will find a way to make this work. I just want you to be happy." He presses a kiss to the top of Noctis' head before he lets go. "Now, hush, go. Don't let him wait any longer. And invite him over, I want to meet the man who has swept you off your feet."</p>
<p>"Yes, dad," Noctis says quickly as he squeezes his father one more time before he turns and runs towards the kitchen. Before he can even set a foot inside, Ignis is there with a basket in his hands. "I hope Mr. Argentum likes croissants and and toast and fruits and-"</p>
<p>"Thanks. I can drive on my own," Noctis beams as he snatches the basket out of Ignis' hands. It's been a long time since he last took the Star of Lucis to go anywhere because it's so flashy, but today is a day to celebrate. Plus, he's officially working on becoming the next ruler today, so he might as well be flashy.</p>
<p>Also, the car is small, fast and agile and that's all that he wants right now.</p>
<p>He arrives not even fifteen minutes later at Prompto's apartment after some very reckless driving that Ignis would definitely not have approved of. But the car is in one piece, he is in one piece and the basket on the passenger seat looks fine, too. There was no collateral damage either, so Noctis thinks even Ignis will be okay with this when he finds out.</p>
<p>When he gets out of the car with the breakfast basket in his arm, he spots a familiar figure on one of the balconies of the third floor. He squints and tries to recall the way they made up the stairs the night before, but before he can even unwrap everything Noctis recognizes Prompto standing there in nothing but a pair of sweatpants as he leans over the railing, a lit up cigarette hanging from his lips.</p>
<p>When he spots Noctis, his eyes widen almost comically, as if he doesn't believe what he's seeing.</p>
<p>"You... came back," he exclaims as he pushes out his cigarette on the railing, putting it in a glass half full with water.</p>
<p>"I... Yeah!" Noctis replies, unable to hide his own surprise. "You smoke?"</p>
<p>For the sake of his life, Noctis cannot recall ever seeing Prompto with a cigarette, not in the club, nor on the campus.</p>
<p>"No," Prompto replies as he rubs his chest off any imaginary ashes. "What are you doing here, I thought-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I thought I'd never see you again, too," Noctis chuckles. "Can I come in? I brought breakfast."</p>
<p>"I don't..." Prompto starts and then clears his throat. "I mean, my flat is in quite a disarray, I had some company last night, not sure if his Royal Highness wants to see that mess."</p>
<p>"I think I will manage," Noctis replies, although there's a tiny little voice in his head that suggests that there has been someone else after he left. "I hope you like, uh, croissants? And fruits, I think I got the whole basket full of fruits."</p>
<p>"Yeah, fruits are fine," Prompto laughs. "Hold up, I will open the door for you in a moment."</p>
<p>With that, he disappears back inside and Noctis has to hurry to get to the door. He waits for a few moments and then there's Prompto opening the door for him, a tank top thrown hazardously over his upper body. There's still a few hickeys poking out and Noctis can't help but lick his lips in anticipation of making more.</p>
<p>"Is coffee okay? I have some sugar, but I'm not sure if you like that, you're more the sweet tooth type, right?" Prompto says as he leads him back into the apartment, walking straight to the kitchen to pour himself a mug of steaming black liquid.</p>
<p>"I'll manage," Noctis replies as he sets the basket on the table. He's not opening it yet, because first he wants to talk.</p>
<p>"So... I know I left without a word this morning-"</p>
<p>"Yeah. That was cold. Literally," Prompto gives back as he hands him a second mug, looking more than a little hurt, in a kind of fake way.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about that. I... I didn't think I could allow myself to be happy with you," Noctis apologizes honestly. "I just-"</p>
<p>"I get it. Like ripping off a bandaid," Prompto smiles sympathetically as he flops down on the couch. "Have a seat, we can eat later."</p>
<p>Noctis nods as he takes a sip of his mug, and the coffee is extremely bitter. Pulling a face, he puts the mug on the table before he sits down next to the older man, leaving a handwith of space between them because he is actually not sure if this will go as he would like it to.</p>
<p>"I was supposed to have breakfast with my dad this morning. And we did, and we talked and he... he basically told me to do what makes me happy, he would be on my side. And... I know it's a lot to ask for, but being with <em>you</em> makes me happy," Noctis starts and bites his lip because he hasn't had time to practice this and it sounds all so clumsy and weird. Then again, they had been better at communicating with actions than with words.</p>
<p>"That's the serotonin from all the orgasms going to your head," Prompto replies casually, sipping at his coffee again.</p>
<p>Noctis boxes his leg and glares at him. "That's not just it! I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to date you! I just.... didn't want to waste time talking. With getting to know you better. Because I was already in love with you and I didn't fall so deep that I couldn't get up anymore without you, but I guess..."</p>
<p>He trails off and bites his lip. "I tried to lock my feelings away this morning. It didn't work well."</p>
<p>"So now you want to try to get to know me better?" Prompto asks, his voice still carefully leveled.</p>
<p>"I wanted to do that yesterday, too, but I didn't allow myself," Noctis repeats. "So yeah. I really want to date you. And... possibly marry you, if you think that's okay."</p>
<p>"Day 2 and you're already proposing? You really do not waste time, your Royal Highness," Prompto chuckles. "What if I don't want to? If I only let you do this because I knew there was no future for the two of us together."</p>
<p>Noctis bites his lip because that's the part he's been afraid of the most. "Then I will let you go. I don't... It wouldn't be fair to make you do something you don't want. No matter the reason or the circumstances. It will be a fight and it could get ugly and I don't want anyone to do this if they don't have to. Like I do."</p>
<p>Prompto nods. "Good." He takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his face as if he is mentally preparing to say something he would rather not say. "The thing is, I've always had a crush on you."</p>
<p>"Huh?!" Noctis gasps, unable to be more eloquent about this.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I, oh god, I will <em>never</em> tell this to anyone again, but you're cool, you're good looking and there was an interview where you said you didn't understand why everyone hated math so much. You liked it and then I was struggling with my first class as a trainee because they all hated math. But somehow, these words of yours helped me calm down about this crisis I had at the end of my studies, afraid that everyone would hate me just because I'm a math teacher. Your words helped me find a way to teach those kids and get the job at university after my own studies. And then we met in the club and even if I didn't know who you really were, I couldn't help but imagine you as the prince a few times and <em>damn</em>, that was embarrassing. So, when you finally told me you were you back at the café, I... I had to make sure. That's why I blew you in the bathroom then. To confirm that it also felt the same and that you were really the guy from the club back then," Prompto confesses, rendering Noctis absolutely speechless. He is looking anywhere but the prince, unable to face him now that the truth is out.</p>
<p>There's a long moment of awkward silence between them. After a few seconds Noctis closes his mouth, just to snort in disbelief.</p>
<p>"You... had a crush on me," he echoes.</p>
<p>Prompto makes a face, still fully embarrassed. "It's more likely than you think. Like, everyone on Lucis crushes on you one way or the other."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but <em>you</em> had a crush on me," Noctis repeats, feeling a warm feeling blossoming in the pit of his stomach and he can't help but start to grin. "<em>You</em> had a crush on <em>me</em>," he says again.</p>
<p>"Please don't say it like that," Prompto whines, but accepts when Noctis climbs on his lap nevertheless.</p>
<p>"It's something special though, I've never had anyone openly admit they have a crush on me like that," Noctis beams, and leans in to brush their noses together. "I know I'm asking a lot of you but I want this to work out nevertheless. This is your chance to back out. If you say no, I'll leave the basket here for you and go back to the Citadel to spend the rest of my life trying to hide my broken heart, but I'll leave you in peace."</p>
<p>Prompto runs his hands slowly up his thighs and lets them rest on Noctis' waist. "I know it's probably going to turn my life upside down, so all I'm asking for is to let me keep this job, this apartment, my own life for as long as possible. I'll try my best to be the partner you wish for."</p>
<p>The blond's sincere words make Noctis smile and he lets their lips brush against each other before he asks, "Will you be the father of my children?"</p>
<p>Prompto starts chuckling and shakes his head lightly. "Come on, I don't think you are able to do that. I saw how you looked down there."</p>
<p>Noctis joins with a light laugh. "That's true. But someone will have to sit on that throne after me. So there will have to be a heir somehow."</p>
<p>"First you propose and now you're already talking about having children? Your Highness, I appreciate that you're so straight-forward, but up until a few moments ago I thought I would have to pick up the pieces of my own broken heart for the rest of my life, you gotta give a dude a chance to take all that in!"</p>
<p>Noctis' laughter increases. "You're right, sorry, sorry. Now, where were we?"</p>
<p>"I think you wanted to do this," Prompto replies and leans in to kiss the prince lightly. </p>
<p>"Mhm, you might be right," Noctis hums and leans back in to deepen the kiss. This time, he does take his time though, knowing that he doesn't have to do everything at once and that there will still be tomorrow for them to do more. He feels so much lighter knowing that his future won't be filled with finding many ways to hide his real feelings but genuine love - even if it was just until they figured out whether they worked out together outside of the bedroom or not. Where his future has been gloomy until this morning it looks bright now and Noctis can't wait to start his new life as it is now.</p>
<p>"Oh, my dad wants to meet you, too. When are you free?" He asks as he pulls the tank top of Prompto's body.</p>
<p>"The King?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>